Illusion
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: Crossover With Labyrinth. Sarah was changed when she defeated Jareth, and now she needs somewhere to learn to control her powers of Illusion...
1. Revelation

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus  
For the record, I do not own Harry Potter (JKRowling) or Labyrinth (JimHenson&Company) nor do I claim ownership of them.  
Chapter 1: Revelation

Sarah gasped out in pain as she fell hard to the wet concrete of the path, quickly struggling to her feet she ran on, cursing the ache in her side and her shortness of breath, she wasn't fit enough for this.

Moaning, she sped up as the shouting behind her got ever louder, her pursuers were catching up and she was pretty much ran out. She was in trouble.

She skidded to a halt suddenly as the leader, a tall coal black skinned man appeared in front of her, a malevolent grin on his face.

"Well, little lady. How you gonna run now?" he smirked.

Glancing desperately around she noticed quickly that she was surrounded, no hope of escaping this time.

"Boyz, lets have us some fun"

Her eyes wide with fear, Sarah looked desperately around for a weapon, a form of escape, anything.

There was nothing.

She looked into the leaders eyes, desperately seeking reassurance that this was some kind of joke, that she would wake up soon.

She found none.

A hard round object appeared in her hand as if summoned and she threw it desperately at the leader, groaning she heard a tinkle of breaking glass and she realized she had missed.

Then the screams started, and she looked up shocked as her attackers vanished, dropping through concrete slabs she could have sworn were there a minute ago. She walked forward to the edge of one of the missing slabs, and grimaced, holding her nose at the stench wafting from it.

The bog of eternal stench, Jareth must have saved her.

She smiled as the slabs reappeared, leaving no trace of the hole through which the gang had disappeared and turned relieved to go home.

And stopped.

"You did that, not I" Jareth said, walking rapidly towards her, "Do you really think you could defeat me and not be changed by it?"

Sarah looked at him shocked, "You have no power over me" she replied, a little dazed.

"No, but you have power over me, you have my power now, illusions and trickery" Jareth stopped, gazing at her through dark simmering eyes, "It may have taken this for you to tap into that power but now you have it will come easier and easier every time, you need to train, to learn how to control it"

"And where can I do that?" Sarah asked, shocked and wearied by the frantic chase through the streets of London .

"The best place would be a school for Sorcerers I know of in Scotland , your powers will mark you out but you will be safe to practise there. You will however need to be introduced to the headmaster" Jareth flicked a crystal ball to Sarah, which turned in her hand to a sheet of parchment, directions written over it, "Go to Diagon Alley, my Goblins maintain a money laundering operation and quite a successful one for me there called Gringots Bank, give them the letter and they will see to everything"

Jareth started to leave, but turned, halting for a moment, "And Sarah, be careful. I may be many things but Evil is not one of them, and evil is afoot in the wizarding world"

Shaken and surprised, Sarah only nodded before beginning the long trek back home.


	2. Diagon Alley

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus  
Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Sarah looked confused, rereading her instructions again. Leaky Cauldron? There was no such pub here! She looked up again, blinked and sighed, she should be used to this by now, after all she _had _ successfully navigated the Labyrinth.

Striding across the street, she opened the grubby door of the pub that had appeared before her eyes and steeped inside into another world.

The first thought she had in the Wizarding world was that she had just walked into a meeting of Fashion Victims anonymous. The second was that these were the gloomiest people she had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" the barkeep asked her, his expression a little puzzled, too old to be going to Hogwarts and yet who else would show up here in muggle clothing?

Sarah flicked through her instructions, they _seemed _ clear enough.

"I'll be okay, thanks" she replied as she walked swiftly out the back door, tapping the bricks beyond.

Then she glanced around at Diagon Alley, blinked, shrugged and strode down towards Gringots. To someone who had seen the Goblin city, this was tame, pretty normal looking.

Sarah discarded the thought that she may have become a little jaded over the years.

"That's odd"

"Whats odd Hermione?"

"Well, that girl, she obviously hasn't been here before otherwise why the directions in her hands, she's a muggle by her clothing so not likely to have seen other wizard enclaves and yet she just shrugged off Diagon Alley"

Ron blinked, "How can she shrug off Diagon Alley?"

Harry nodded, watching the girl closely, something about her had his scar itching yet it wasn't in a Voldemort way, not quite, "Every time I come in here I still find something new to see, so what has she seen that make Diagon Alley look unimpressive?"

"She's heading for Gringots, Harry; don't you need to get some money?"

Harry smiled, "Indeed I do Hermione"

Lucius sneered at the muggle as she walked into Gringots, smirking inwardly at her beauty. She would do, they needed a little something for the Revile tonight, but first, he had to withdraw some money, the Dark Lord required some rare and expensive artefact and once again it was his turn to cough up. Not that it mattered; the Dark Lord had yet to empty even _one _ of the safes available to him.

Lucius glanced around angrily as a high pitched voice behind him shouted, their voice laden with shock, "Vault six hundred and sixty six! Vault six hundred and sixty six!"

A rain of gold hit his feet and he whirled around in sheer shock as the Gringots Goblin who had been serving him _abandoned _ his station, leaving his money unguarded and pouring over the floor as he raced across the room, joining all the other goblins as they stampeded across to the muggle, each and every single one of them abandoning customers and money in order to gather around this one young lady.

He stiffened; it was the muggle from earlier.

He would have to inform the master of this.

He resisted the urge as he passed to close the ghastly trio's mouths with his walking stick, it might have been funny, but not dignified enough for a Malfoy, besides if he ever got those three alone, their mouths being open would be the least of their problems.


	3. Gringotts

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus  
Chapter 3: Gringots

Sarah walked nervously up to the cashier, now was pretty much the moment of truth, now she would know if Jareth was being truthful or not.

Strangely enough, she _felt _ he was. Not like an impression so much as an awareness.

She shrugged it off.

"Yes?" the goblin asked her curtly.

She concentrated, and called forth a crystal into her hand as Jareth had told her too.

The goblin blinked.

His jaw dropped, then he drew in breathe, deeply filling his lungs before shouting out to the room "Vault six hundred and sixty six! Vault six hundred and sixty six!"

Sarah found herself swarmed by eager Goblins, literally being bodily carried by the small creatures through the bank, her body in a sitting position.

Glancing behind her, she saw the crowds of curious onlookers being forced out, a great screeching sounding as the massive doors were closed in the faces of the banks customers.

She got the distinct impression the Goblins considered her important.

"Vault six hundred and sixty six!" the Goblins shouted as the cart slowly drifted to a stop opposite an insignificant and tiny looking vault door, the floor way up to it marred by constant use and traffic, the whole area giving an impression of overuse and lack of care.

Sarah was however used to things not being as they seemed and quickly spotted that the nearest vaults opened from the inside, and had mirrors strategically placed around them, allowing those inside to see everything that went on outside.

Guard posts then, she realized.

Walking up to the vault, she noted that for a well used hatch, the handle hadn't been worn away and indeed, she saw less sign of wear then anywhere else.

It was being maintained then.

Glancing up, she saw a notice pinned to the top of the door.

_"Heed me well, or heed me not. _

_Heed me; only enter if you know who has the power _

_Heed me not, and a new master you shall know" _

Sarah smiled, and walked close up to the door and summoned a crystal into her hand which she placed deep within the vaults handle and whispered, her hand still on the crystal,

" _You have no power over me" _

The Goblins sighed, a little awed as Sarah vanished, disappearing instantly into the vault.

She was the one then.

"Open the doors!" Griphook shouted, startled the assembled Goblins out of their stupor, "We're losing her and _him _ money just standing around here"

The crowd dispersed swiftly back to their posts.

Inside the vault, Sarah was exploring.

There was no other word for it, passages led off in all directions, each one having doors leading into the back of every vault, gold and valuables we're piled in every corner, and laden shelves covered every inch of wall.

In this vault, there was enough money Sarah guessed, to buy out Britain and have change left over to get the Costa Del Sol as a place to go for her holidays.

It didn't help her awe at the volume of money displayed that there were several vaults contained within this main one, most opening up easily enough to her but several being sealed against her and a few, well she could head warnings like _that. _

It appeared Jareth had gathered and sealed some of the deadliest artefacts down here, and in a number of cases, had destroyed the locks to the vaults as well, hoping to ensure no-one ever opened them.

Which was curious, she knew enough to know that while Jareth was very grey, he _wasn't _black; he wasn't evil though he had touched and used it. He was neutral in the grand scheme of things, so for _him _ to consider locking these artefacts up for all time…

Sarah wisely decided she didn't want to know what they were, though Chaapa'ai intrigued her, with its careful note to retrieve the other from the USAF and Russians and to make sure Stonehenge is never dug up.

Glancing at her watch, a startled Sarah noticed she had been searching just this _one _ corridor for two hours.

Grimacing, she hurried back to the entrance, grabbing a sack of the weird gold coins as she passed.


	4. Summoned

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus  
  
mystical musician: thanks!  
  
Chapter 4: Summoned

It was a puzzled and wary Dumbledore that apparated to the doors of Gringots bank; he had been hearing weird tales about events here most of the day, unexplained closures, seizures from the Goblins and a young girl at the centre of it all.

And now he had been requested to appear by the Goblins, not summoned, _requested. _

The Goblins never, ever requested.

Yet they had, today. The same day they had apparently closed doors on a whim.

Dumbledore rather suspected he was about to become victim to that old Chinese curse again, what was it?

Ahh, yes. May you leave in interesting times, that was the one.

His eyebrow rose marginally as a Goblin came to greet him as soon as he steeped through the door, leading him swiftly through the thronging customers to the offices where the Goblins dealt with all the paperwork and handled all the biggest deals.

He frowned slightly as he noticed a muggle girl in the office as he entered, a weird strength in her eyes and the feeling off something being… well, maybe not _off _, but certainly different registering on his magical senses.

The girl looked up as he entered, "You are the headmaster of this…"

Dumbledoor stumbled, the seal on the letter in her hand becoming visible for a moment as she read the letter again, checking for the name, "Hogwarts?"

Dumbledoor looked gravely at her, "Yes I am", wondering who rated the _personal _ seal of the Goblin King, though it did explain the reaction of the Goblins, he had had a suspicion for a while know that the Goblins hadn't broken off from the king as much as they might want the general magical population to believe.

Sarah glanced at him, and then silently handed the letter over.

Dumbledoor glanced over the letter, blinked, read the letter through slowly and carefully, blinked, then smiled at her over the top of his glasses.

"So you beat Jareth then?"

Sarah nodded.

Nodding, the wizard reached deep into his pockets, withdrawing a green envelope on which slowly appeared the writing, "Sarah, Managers Office, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley", the words appearing as if an invisible hand was slowly writing them out with an old style quill pen.

Shrugging the weirdness off, Sarah opened it, reading the letter inside.

"Miss Sarah

You are cordially invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn to control your abilities.

You will require:

The Goblin King and His Powers, 5 th Edition by Melinda Warren  
Illusion, Advanced Spells In, 3 rd Edition by Sabrina Spellman  
Practical Illusion Spells 1 st Edition by Gillian Owens

As well as the following standard equipment:

Sarah glanced down at the list, suddenly glad she seemed to have a bit of money suddenly at her disposal. Then she stopped, and snorted.

"I don't suppose you would forget the uniform?" she asked.

Dumbledoor chuckled, his mind already planning ahead, wondering how to get Sarah as an ally, "You are not formally a student, therefore you will not be required to wear the uniform" he replied, a little absentmindedly.

"Where will I get all of this?"

"Diagon Alley" Dumbledoor replied, he glanced around noting the watching Goblins, "I'm sure you will not have trouble finding a volunteer to guide you around. I must be off, preparations to make at Hogwarts" Dumbledoor smiled at Sarah, "I will _eagerly _ await your arrival"


	5. Shopping at Diagon Alley

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus  
  
As per request, two more chapters!  
Thanks to all the reviewers, this was something of a 'museattack', one that i wasnt sure would work but youve persuaded me to keep this one going.  
As always, please read and review.  
  
Chapter 5: Shopping at Diagon Alley

Sarah smiled as she was led to the first of two shops she had to visit herself, the Goblins had grabbed her list and personally chased down as many of the items as she needed themselves but their was still two she needed to chose personally.

One was a familiar.

Sarah personally liked the cats, so cute and so many different types; she wouldn't mind a cat,

But the owls were nice too, and could be used to carry her mail…

The frogs and toads… yeeuch, definite pass their and most of the other creatures didn't interest her but the cats and the owls…

Growling in frustration, she looked again over the cats and owls.

Then she saw him, and her mouth set in a straight, evilly humorous line.

Oh, yes, he was perfect.

She walked back outside and the Goblins made strangled noises as they caught sight of the owl she had chosen.

Lightly, she said, "I was thinking of calling him Jareth, what do you think?"

"Spiting image, mistress" Griphook finally managed to reply, "Next stop, Ollivanders. Most likely you will not find a wand that works for you due to the different types of magic's but Ollivander keeps some esoteric ones that might be suitable"

Nodding, she followed the goblin as they walked back up towards Ollivanders.

"ahh, miss Sarah, Dumbledore told me to expect you…" the man climbed down of his ladder with a frown, "I don't believe he mentioned your last name however"

"no" Sarah replied, a little challengingly, "he wouldn't have"

"Hmmm…" Ollivander frowned, then shrugged it off, "anyway I have brought out the most…" he hesitated, "rare wands I have, hmm…"

He reached onto an old, rickety trolley that had rolled up behind him, and grabbed a small cardboard box from which he extracted an old, black wand. Grimacing, he removed a cloth from his pocket and wiped it over carefully, giving it a quick polish before he handed it over.

"Well… give it a wave!"

Sarah waved, and the shop window exploded, shards of glass hitting an invisible barrier as they flashed through the air

"No definitely not" Ollivander said, grabbing the wand back, "hmm… good thing that barriers there, right try this one…"

Five hours later and Sarah was fed up, there was no wand for her here. She had already tried all of the rare ones and there was just one last common type to try…

Which was, surprise surprise, a bust.

Sarah shrugged it off; she had been warned there might not be a wand for her, now it looked to be true.

And it was late anyway, she needed to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some sleep, tomorrow she would go to Hogwarts.


	6. The Hogwarts Train

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Train

A loud banging at her door woke Sarah, and with an annoyed sigh, she realized she had overslept. This was no doubt her escort come to show her the way.

"One minute!" she shouted, frantically throwing her clothes on.

"Ah, you'd be Sarah then, Dumbledore sent me" the young ladies lack of response to his massive size puzzled Hagrid a bit, but he shrugged it off. It was nice actually, to have someone look at him for the first time and _not _ be surprised or shocked by his size, a result of having a Giant as one of his parents.

"I am the Keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor"

Grabbing up the lone, rather small suitcase Hagrid continued "we've got to hurry, or we'll miss the train, don't worry about the bill, I'm told Gringotts in covering that"

Hagrid could not help but shoot Sarah a puzzled look. He wasn't deaf, he had heard the rumours. Gringotts summarily closed, Gringotts Goblins abandoning their posts, Gringotts Goblins seen escorting this young lady around Diagon Alley.

It was for the Goblins, very out of character and he could see no apparent reason for it. She was rumoured to be a muggle, not even a witch too. Not that he had a problem with muggles, oh no, it was just… odd. Hagrid shrugged it off, opting to concentrate on getting Sarah to the train on time, he trusted Dumbledore to know what he was doing.

Hagrid stumbled, his thoughts slamming back to Sarah in an instant as her words registered. He was a gentle soul. Loyal only to his friends and he had never gotten used to the way people tended to look whenever he passed through the Muggle part of the station. He tended to concentrate on ignoring it, but Sarahs words made him lose concentration.

"Pardon? What did ya say?"

Hagrid eyes grew wide, as Sarah replied, "What's the illusion on the concrete wall over there for, between platforms 9 and ten"

"You can see that?" Hagrid cursed himself mentally, of course she could otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned it, and his shout had attracted far more attention then he wanted.

"It's the entrance to the platform, just walk through only try not to be noticed, we don't want muggles finding out understood?"

Hagrid passed the suitcase back over as Sarah, still a little sleepy, just nodded, "right here's your suitcase… and here's your ticket, I'd best be off, its start of term so the train will be packed, so you just watch out for those slytherins, trouble makers the lot of them"

Hagrid watched as Sarah disappeared into the platform, grinning slightly as the Weasleys passed through straight behind her and with a crack, disapparated.

Sarah smiled as she took the slight step onto the old style carriages of the train, Hagrid had been nice, big but with Ludo as a friend, she was used to that but this train was something else. Steam… who used steam trains anymore?

This had to be a classic and yet it was being used to transport kids to their school. She knew the kids would never appreciate the beauty of it so why bother? Unless that's because it was the way it was done. She knew of a lot of things that were done just because it was the way it had always been done and this had to be one of them. Certainly emphasised the old school attitudes she had seen in Diagon Alley.

Sarah grimaced as she landed on her arse, blushing as she realised her distraction had caused her to walk straight into a wall. Then she looked up, and it wasn't a wall.

"Sorry" she grimaced, rising to her feet, "I'm…"

"Goyle, quit ogling the Ravenclaw and get over here, potty will be arriving soon and I want you ready"

Sarah snorted as she saw the bully, and from first impression she knew bully was most likely the best word to use, along with rich brat and grabbed her case up again, searching for an empty seat.

The first one she found was with a pair of redheads, the boy of the two looking up startled as if he recognised her.

"Is the seat taken?"

"No, go ahead"

Thankfully, Sarah smiled at the boy before dragging her case into the compartment.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Ginny. I don't think I've seen you here before, are you a transfer?"

Sarah shook her head, wondering at the slight edge in Ron's words, "no… I'm new, Dumbledore invited me"

Inwardly, Sarah smiled as the two relaxed instantly. She had chosen the right words to say, not always her best of skills.

The door clattered open, and a group walked in, two more pausing slightly, looks of recognition and surprise on their faces.

"That's Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter" Ron added, introducing the three as they sat down.

"Potter…" Sarah wondered at their rolling eyes, they were acting as if she hadn't surprised them by recognising the name, was this boy some kind of celebrity in this world or something? "Would you be who the greaseball and his grunts meant when they said they had to be ready for Potty to arrive?"

Their eyes bugged out, and snorts filled the room as the train slowly began pulling from the station.

"Probably" Ron replied, snickering a little, "You've met Draco Malfoy and his 'grunts'" Ron snorted again, "Crabbe and Goyle"

The door slammed open again, "talking about me again Potty? Why, I didn't know you cared"

Sarah rolled her eyes, she had definitely pegged this one right.

"What are you doing in here amongst mudblood filth? Anyone whom the Gringotts Goblins bow too can do better than this!"

Sarah just shook her head, "you missed your chance didn't you? Wanted to be ready for potty to arrive didn't you say?"

She snorted, enjoying the outraged and disgruntled look on Malfoys face, people like him were so easy to read "well, can I just say that if you really need a potty they should have one at Hogwarts for you but at your age, you really should know how to use a proper toilet…"

Malfoys face flushed red as laughter filled the compartment, but Sarah wasn't finished, "I can recognise a bully when I see one and I am not interested in becoming one of your lackeys"

Furious, Malfoy started to pull his wand out but stopped when he noticed that five wands were already drawn and pointed at him threateningly, "you'll pay for your insults mudblood"

Sarah concentrated, summoning forth a crystal ball as he stormed off down the corridor, dragging his lackeys behind him. With a smirk, she sent it rolling down the corridor after him.

"Where did that come from?" Neville asked, wide eyed.

Sarah just smiled secretively.


	7. Hogwarts

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
dragonmage: sorry, but I dont update as often as i should

Chapter 7: Hogwarts

What Sarah hadn't told them was that she had little idea what the Glass sphere was actually going to do. She knew what she had intended it to do, which was drop a I'm a Narcissist, got a problem? message on the back of the robes Malfoy and his goons were wearing.

But the whole control issue was why she was headed to Hogwarts, she had little idea what the sphere, now that it was out of her control, would actually do. That was a problem Jareth, for all his oversized ego, would not have. He was, as far as she knew, born with the abilities, assuming he was actually born, and therefore very used to them.

She wasn't, she had just earned' the powers by proving once and for all that Jareth had as much power over her as she let him have. She wasn't going to say Jareth held no power over her, she knew better than that, besides she would only say that if she felt the need to taunt him.

But Jareth effected her emotions, bringing back memories of the Labyrinth each time he visited and that was power, of a sort.

So when Malfoys furious screech sounded in the corridor, to the accompaniment of outright laughter, Sarah just had to go see what chaos the sphere had caused, the Sorcerers following behind her

Okay, Sarah admitted to herself through gasps of laughter that had her holding her sides to ease the aching, that didn't exactly work as planned.

They hadn't just got the message, they had gotten mirrors that followed their every movement so that they could always see their own reflection, combs that floated around fussing over their hair and a clothes brush whizzing around dealing with any imperfections.

The look on his Goons faces was definitely a picture, one you would treasure for the rest of your lives but Malfoys face was going red. Very red, so red in fact that Sarah was wondering if a sphere to create cartoon like plumes of smoke coming out of his ears would be to much of a risk considering the unstable nature of her control.

She decided not to risk it, Malfoy looked ready to blow, he really didn't like being the one getting taunted and laughed at. Sarah had no sympathy, she had a pretty good idea how much of a bully and a coward he was from her own impressions and the few comments her new friends had made.

Maybe being on the other side would teach him a thing or to, but she doubted it.

His kind rarely learned.

By the time the train got to Hogsmeade station, it was effectively under Martial law as Prefects tried in vain to restore order to students largely incapacitated with laughter or looking for photos off the great narcissist.

Sarah had to admit, she was surprised at how many people were almost eager for the opportunity to laugh at Malfoy, he was obviously less liked than she had thought. Almost feeling sorry for him, she withdrew the magic before leaving the train. Or at least, she hoped she had but she couldn't see Malfoy anywhere to confirm if she had managed it or not.

It wasn't long before she realized her mistake, they weren't laughing at Malfoy so much, they expected it of him to a certain extent but his goons as narcissists was considered a joke of the highest order.

She shrugged; Malfoy had acted like they were laughing at him so mission was accomplished.

She had to admit the castle was impressive however, she had seen better, Jareths Castle for instance. But then, her memories of that placed were shaded by an internal design straight out of Escher's works. She doubted she would find anything like that here.

But then, this Castle she would have time to properly explore, to learn to appreciate.

Right, first Years and Miss Sarah, follow me to the boats

Slightly startled, Sarah glanced up to see Hagrid looking at her, Come along now

Sarah blushed slightly, she was getting distracted and lost in her thoughts too easily, she would have to watch that.

She could have used one of these boats in the Bog of Eternal Stench, Sarah thought wryly as she ducked down, her head narrowly clearing the low overhang as they passed into the cavern underneath Hogwarts, would certainly have helped with that bridge.

But then, she wouldn't have met Sir Didimus, so perhaps that was just as well.

Welcome First Years, I am Miss McGonagall. When you pass through those doors you will be sorted into your houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Whilst you are here, you house will be your family and you will earn and lose your house points

The First years may be looking on her sternness with fear and a little awe, but Sarah was grinning slightly amused, she had spotted the slight glint in McGonagall's eyes, the one that said this was a woman who truly loved kids and most likely, truly loved her job. Sarah smiled as McGonagall glanced at her, she could guess McGonagall may be stern but she would also be fair.

Miss Sarah, due to your special circumstances we are not sure of the sorting hat will place you however Hogwarts Law and Hogwarts Tradition requires that we try, do you understand?

Sarah nodded, and McGonagall sent her a slight smile before striding swiftly off, leaving Hagrid to lead them into the great hall, where Sarah promptly had to shield her eyes from the powerful illusion spell on the roof. She _really _ needed to learn control; seeing reality and illusion all the time was not only confusing but headache causing. Just one glance at the ceiling with its overpowered illusion spell was enough to send a jab of pain through her mind.

She glanced around the room and grimaced, four separate tables with a different emblem on the ceiling mounted banners that identified the house that table was for, and each house had their emblem on their uniform as well. House Segregation Well, it would increase competitiveness, get the houses concentrating on being one-up on the other, encouraging effort and most importantly, help keep the students busy and above all else, keep them from getting bored but Sarah didn't like it.

It made it far too hard to make friends out of your own house, your own cliché' if you were separated all the time. And Sarah felt friends were the most important thing you could have, she had never had too many having always been considered a little odd but those she had were true friends and they certainly weren't from her own cliché on account of not even being human.

Still, this was the way it worked and this was what she would have to deal with.

She grimaced again as she spotted the avid, coveting and occasionally hating looks the Slytherins were sending her, Harry had told her Malfoy was Slytherin and their he was, that's how she knew that table was the snakes. And it looked to her like snakes was right, they way the bulk were looking at her screamed of manipulation, a desire for power and a disregard for the lives of others.

Sarah decided she wanted _no _ part what so ever of that.

The next table she glanced at seemed bland.

They looked at her curiously, sure, they chattered and there was life to them but

Sarah made a swift guess; they were for the most part, those students who were nothing special, that would make them the Hufflepuffs no, that wasn't for her either. She might not have wanted it, but she had power now, power she must learn to control and ensure it didn't control her. It made her different from the rest; it meant she wasn't a nobody. No, Hufflepuff wasn't for her.

The next table made her shudder at their looks, they looked at her far too much like she was an anomaly, an odd thing' to be dissected, classified and labelled.

Ravenclaws, bookish and often more intelligent then they were sensible according to Harry. Sarah knew she wasn't particularly bright, she was no dunce sure but she had never been top of her class except for humanities or arts. No, she didn't think she belonged their either.

That left Gryffindor.

The bulk of which was staring at her a little curious but with approval and acceptance.

Yes, that would do, that would do nicely.

Just in time too, as the odd one of the group she was last to be sorted and already all bar five of this years intake had been sent to their new houses. Five more people then it was her turn, she just hoped the hat', such as it was, would listen to her reasoning and place her where she wanted or if it couldn't place her, at least let her go where _she _ wanted.

Oh goody, her turn.


	8. Sorting

ILLUSION By Chaoseternus

Thanks to reviewers: Dragonmage (very punny BTW) ele, frisbee400, flamyree

Chapter 8: Sorting and Beginning

"Miss Sarah!"

As she walked up to the hat, Sarah hid a smile, Miss McGonagall had seemed a little flustered then, annoyed at having to call her miss Sarah but then she hadn't provided her last name nor would she, she didn't like it, much preferring Miss Sarah.

A sharp pain flashed through her mind as she placed the hat on her head, ancient illusion spells reacting with her own, very marginally controlled abilities. She truly hoped she didn't have to keep this thing on long, if she did, she was going to need more than a paracetamol or two, about a whole factories production of Pharmacy strength painkillers might just do it.

"Ahhh Welcome to Hogwarts miss Sarah, why weren't you sorted before? You should have been, it'll be a little awkward joining the same classes as your age group. Oh, I say! Oh, I say!

Well, that I'm afraid takes precedence, your sorcery was lost the moment you defeated _him. _ But with those powers you could be so much more

He is great, powerful and terrible and you could be too you know, you have the power"

Sarah's minds filled with an image of the table of slytherins and she shuddered, she wanted no part of that. She wanted friends, no lackeys and allies of convenience.

"Good, there is enough darkness in this world already but oh! I see you have made your mind up already. Are you sure, Gryffindor and safety do not often go together"

A snort filled Sarah's mind, an image of Sir Didimus attempting to show her a charge from the back of his Old English sheepdog stead. That wasn't safe either, not in the confines of her room, but she put up with it because he was, above all else, a friend.

"Very well then _Gryffindor!" _

The last Sarah realised as cheering filled the room, had been shouted aloud.

Good, she was where she wanted to be. Maybe it was a good omen, or maybe as the Hat seemed to indicate, it was putting her into danger but either way, for now, she was welcomed.

In fact, welcomed was hardly the word to describe it. One of the group from the train had blabbed and now everyone on the Gryffindor table knew what she had done to Malfoy and his goons and as a result, she had become something of a hero. They also knew something she hadn't; when she withdrew the spell she hadn't quite managed it, the Goons still had a mirror each floating around them.

Chuckling, Sarah glanced around and ignored the Goons glares as she looked and finally found the slowly fading mirrors.

"What did you say their names were, Harry?"

"Crabbe and Goyle" Harry replied and Sarah glanced over amused, not mistaking his tone for anything other then disgust and annoyance.

Then, a thought hit her.

"Crabbe? I thought that was something covered in Sex Ed not a nameand Goyle rhymes with boil, ready to be lanced"

The tables dissolved in snickers and laughter and Sarah watched as Malfoy and his Goons went red with anger, they might be slow on occasion but it didn't take a genius to figure out that when an entire table started laughing and smirking at you, that you had been the butt of a bad joke. Malfoy had no way of knowing he wasn't actually getting laughed at, he just happened to be between Crabbe and Goyle who were the butts of the joke. Malfoy was therefore not impressed.

Sarah shuddered; glancing away from the look of pure evil and hatred he sent her and promised herself never to turn her back on Malfoy. She didn't doubt he would quite happily shoot her in the back well, this being a magical school, maybe hex her in the back would be more appropriate.

-----

Sarah smiled sleepily from her room, she, unlike the rest of the house, had been given a single room which was attached to the house dormitories.

It had been a good day in all, made friends, had some fun, learnt a few things

She frowned, like the fact that she should have received an invite to Hogwarts but hadn't.

She would have to look into that at some point, but still, she needed to sleep.

Tomorrow she would have to start trying to learn to control her new powers.

-----

The next morning found a wide awake and bemused Sarah watching as students trailed one by one or in small groups into the great hall for there breakfast, the bulk of them looking and moving like zombies and sleepwalkers.

It seemed the bulk of the student population weren't morning persons.

"Morning Sarah" a yawning Ron told her, before absentmindedly sugaring an entire pot of Tea and going as if to drink.

Sarah hastily grabbed it off him, she had already tasted how strong it was and the idea of _anyone _ on that much Caffeine was frightening to say the least. She quickly poured him a cuppa.

"Too much blood in your caffeine system, right?"

"Blood _bad, _caffeine _good _"

Sarah had to stifle a chuckle, that one she could relate to.

She was interrupted by an amused, tolerant cough and she turned to see McGonagall behind her, her expression stern as always but a glint in her eye that told anyone who cared to look that she was highly amused.

"Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and I have all agreed to help you learn to control your new skills and we have arranged a room where you can practice in your own time safely and without fear of interruptions"

The professor handed a parchment sheet over and Sarah took it, thanking the professor and looking bemused at what was, to her as somebody who grew up in the non-magical world, such an archaic and inefficient type of writing material.

An hour later, she made her way to the door of her first instructor, the small, chubby yet friendly Flitwick.

"Ah, Sarah welcome!, Now, first thing I think you ought to do is learn about the nature of illusions"


	9. Hearing Of The Dark

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 9: Hearing of the Dark**

Moldywarts? she asked, more then a little confused. Talk about an odd name. and this was from someone who had a Ludo and a Sir Didimus as friends!

No, Harry grinned, resisting an urge to laugh, Voldemort

Right, Sarah grinned, okay so Voldemort' was marginally better, but maybe it was time to have a little fun with her new friends. Folding warts it is, weird name though

She grinned at Harry as she heard the choked cough at her side, she had a pretty good idea he knew what she was doing, so it was a game of who would figure it out next.

No, Harry shook his head, biting off his own laugh, Voldemort

Solidly Thoughts? she ventured.

Hell, you have a death wish or something? Ron commented at her side, mocking He Who Must Not Be Named like that?

If I want to mock He Who Is Defeated By Babies, I will Sarah replied, loftily.

Harry at this point was shaking with suppressed laughter, and Hermione had her head hidden behind a copy of Hogwarts: A History, pretending she wasn't listening. The fact that the book was upside down and had been for the last fifteen minutes was something of a giveaway though.

Anyway, this mouldy farts', Sarah glared mock reprovingly at Harry as he collapsed laughing on the floor, has so far been defeated by babies and children at every turn. Most likely why he hasn't shown up here since he gained a new body, this many children? Dark Lord Kryptonite!

Harry chuckled, struggling to get himself back under control, oh, you girl are evil

Sarah smiled, wanly, never used to be, but certain events lets just say I gained perspective and some good friends and am the better for it

Harry caught her eye and she nodded, a moment of understanding passing between them.

Arggh Sarah shouted her frustration outloud, as her latest attempt at an illusion, a simple colour change, turning a blackboard white resulted in a rainbow, every time I try this, it fails. I seem to have far more control when I am not thinking about it!

Flitwick tittered, he had been lucky enough to find Malfoy apparently walking around school in Care Bear pyjamas, an event Malfoy still hadn't lived down, despite having been in bed at the time it occurred. Interestingly enough, Sarah hadn't been awake either, she had apparently dreamed up the latest punishment for the arrogant bully, it was taken by the teachers at least as a somewhat harmless indication of exactly how much control she had.

Of course, Flitwick had made sure he had a few photos before dispersing the illusion.

That maybe the key, Dumbledore commented quietly, if control is a purely instinctive matter

Sarah shook her head, maybe, but if the control is instinctive, then there is never any real control. That's the point and problem of instincts

Quite true, Flitwick replied, tell me, this Jareth', is it just Illusion he could control

No, Sarah grinned, I believe the phrase you would use is Animagus, he could become an Owl

Flitwick and Dumbledore exchanged a quick glance, one which Sarah missed.

We could attempt animagus training, seeing what animal form you have if any, Dumbledore mused, come at this from the opposite direction as it were

Sarah glanced up, a little surprised, how would that help?

Dumbledore nodded, offering both Sarah and Flitwick a mint humbug out of a bag in his pockets, Animagus training focuses on control for one, control which can always be applied to other aspects of your abilities

Sarah nodded her understanding at that.

But, Dumbledore continued, if your powers come from Jareth then it is likely you will achieve the change in form through he hesitated here, not quite sure of his wording, these other powers

She nodded, slowly consideringly, your hoping it will teach me more about the powers that I have, get me closer to understanding them

It is certainly a possibility Dumbledore conceded.

For that however you will need to talk to Professor McGonagall, Flitwick smiled at his student, there are two Animagus on staff but she is by far the most proficient

For now, Dumbledore added, returning to his seat, Practise, as they say, makes perfect. The rainbow is nice but recall the illusion from the blackboard please

She concentrated, imagining the blackboard as it used to be, the strand of power returning to her. After a moment, she glanced up, and grimaced as she noticed that each colour in the rainbow was now bordered by black. Not quite there yet

* * *

Who is she?

I do not know, he admitted, unwillingly, by all appearances she is a mudblood but the Goblins reaction to her was most unusual, and they are not discussing her. They have threatened to close the accounts of any who ask too many questions

Your son he has reported to you?

She was placed in Gryffindor but all her classes are separate. She is not following the normal syllabus, appears only to be taking lessons with Flitwick, McGonagall and Dumbledore

The traitor, has he sent any word?

He grimaced, resisting the urge to curse the traitors name aloud, that disloyal scum. Still, the bite came through in his words, he says he is endeavouring to discover her true identity and purpose, however the girl does not appear to have disclosed her last name. He also says that he is unsure as to whether she is actually a witch

You lie, he braced himself for the coming pain, not even Dumbledore would allow a muggle into Hogwarts. Crucio!

As the man writhed, the serpentine being in the dark cloak turned to his other followers, I want to know the identity of this girl, and I want to know what is so special about vault 666!


	10. Animagus

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, even sent private emails asking for more.  
This story was on hold for a while but its still being updated.

Turtle: Sarahs age: I am placing her around the 17/18 mark for the purposes of this fic, a little old by Hogwarts standards but thats intentional.

also note that this site is still screwing around with formatting and i have given up on contacting them about it, so dont expect it to be perfect. bookmarking my site, link in my profile, might be helpful here.

**Chapter 9: Animagus**

Okay, first off the potions which supposedly make it easier to assume animagus form the first time actually manage to smell worse then The Bog Of Eternal Stench, and that I did not believe was possible.

Second off, they taste as bad as they smell. Frankly, you should be given danger money just to take these damnanable potions. Third off, I am going to KILL Professor Snape, I know the git doesn't think much off me, hell, he doesn't appear to think much of anybody but Dumbledore was kind enough to mention that half of the bad taste and smell was added just to help put the faint-hearted off being an animagus. Bastard git knew I had no choice but to try this, he could at least have dropped the bloody flavourings!

Okay, I'm swearing and I shouldn't be. I don't usually, Sir Didmus and Ludo don't like it, but for once three days ago I took that repulsive stuff and my stomach still hasn't settled down. Its annoying and because the potions are still in my system I cant take anything to settle my stomach. Well, at least I've lost a few pounds always a good idea to try and find the bright side of things. Of course, I lost those pounds because I've been worshipping the porcelain goddess a lot, but best not to dwell on that.

Of course, the real maddening part was that the potions didn't take.

Yep, three hours after taking the potion I was supposed to change into my most likely animagus form. Naturally, it didn't work. So, three days of hell for nothing.

Still, that was merely the easiest route to finding my animagus form, Dumbledore was kind enough to inform me that there are other, less reliable methods we can use as soon as the last remnants of the animagus potion are out of my system of course, and THAT, Snape was kind enough to inform me repeatedly and at every opportunity will take at least two more days.

Well, whether the greasy git knows it or not, i have a plan for those two days. I will be planning my revenge; maybe I should ask Harry and his friends if they are interested in helping?

* * *

Heh, they were VERY interested, even Hermione who as a Prefect and Teachers pet should really know better. Though, I now know to watch the brainy ones, when they decide to be mischievous I suppose is the best word, they get inventive.

Poor Snape, and I have to say I didn't think I would find myself saying that, but it is amazing what three days of talking six octaves higher then usual will do for your reputation, still, he seems to have a pretty good idea I was involved so I will need to watch him. Least he didn't catch onto the others involvement, though the fact that the magic used was sourcery should tell him I had assistance.

But at least the first set of potions have worn off now and I can try other methods of discovering my animagus form, they tell me Dumbledore has called in a specialist he knows from America just to assist me in this.

* * *

Lookit! Look at me! I can fly!

All those nice pretty pretty colours!

Hey Ludo, why are you blue?

Don't worry, I can fly, I will just fly down and join you

* * *

Okay, I cant fly, and the colours are finally back to normal, my head hurts like a son of a bitch, and I am tied to a hospital bed.

They could have warned me that the stuff the shaman was passing around was hallucinogenic!

Then again, they could have remembered exactly what my powers were giving hallucinogens to somebody who has power over illusions apparently produces interesting spill-over effects

I sincerely hope they got pictures, because from what I heard, the castle had a very fun night of it. Put it this way, there was apparently an image of the dark lord wearing, of all the things, drag in the Slytherin common room, the Ravenclaws had books talking to them for most of the night, the Hufflepuffs had the big bad wolf paying a visit, I will huffle and I will puffle and I will blow you all down' and the Gryffindors...

Well, none of the teachers was willing to talk about that and McGonagall started blushing every single time that common room was mentioned, so I think its best not to ask.

Still... Hallucinogens suck and the shaman has mysteriously' vanished.

Oh, and apparently my animagus form is a rare winged unicorn, so something good came out of last night at least. God, I would kill for some aspirin right now

* * *

Well, two days later and once again nobody can look at Snape or Draco without laughing their heads off, and if I ask it just sets them off again. Apparently, I was in enough control of my abilities to have some fun with those two even if I don't remember it, wish somebody would tell me what exactly happened

Still, apparently finding out your animagus form in the first place is the hard part and that's over so now we just have to work on me accessing and using it, which apparently involves lots of meditation and use of certain herbs

I questioned them very closely about the herbs, getting caught out once was bad enough, I wasn't going to do that again. Still, they insisted none of them were in anyway hallucinogenic or anything similar, they were merely meant to relax me and increase my concentration. My response to that was a somewhat disbelieving right' but they are the ones helping me, so I suppose I have to trust them. If they have lied though, I WILL find some way to get back at them.

* * *

Okay, you know that feeling when you have had a few pints, you not drunk but your starting to feel, hum, what's the best word here? Relaxed, happy, somewhat loose?

Still, I am sure you know what I mean. Spent all day yesterday like that.

It was fun, and I am told my skin actually turned pale, well, paler I suppose when I was concentrating on the form I was supposed to become. It is a start at least.


	11. Crucio!

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Yea! Finally, fixes the bed upload issues... I can now upload html with formatting intact, woohooo!**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Chapter 10**

"I trust Malfoy that you have learned something new about Dumbledores… guest"

The man in question winced, his eyes flashing with anger, his hands clasped tightly around his ebony cane as he carefully resisted the urge to curse Voldemort to the seventh circle of hell… Or Wisconsin, which was rumoured to be just as bad.

"I have been endeavouring to confirm the young lady's identity however…" Malfoys eyes glowed, actually managing to turn red with sheer anger. Voldemort was mildly impressed, "the Goblins are taking direct action against any they see interfering in what they consider to be their business. For whatever reason, they _do _consider the girl to be their business"

"That…" the voice hissed darkly, "is in itself significant. Tell me, exactly _how _are they taking action?"

"They have frozen my accounts and ordered a full audit…" Malfoy spat out, his cane creaking and cracking under the pressure his hands were exerting. "I even had the muggle Inland Revenue Service visiting and they shouldn't even have been able to find my house… one of those BLASTED Goblins lead them straight to my door!"

"A Goblin lead muggles to your house?" the voice asked, darkly amused, "tell me, did the scum not find the presence of a Goblin odd?"

Malfoy frowned, "now that you mention it, no they didn't. In fact, they didn't seem to notice it _was _a Goblin…"

"Tell me," the voice was threatening now, but Malfoy was to angry to notice or care, "if you have no money, how do you intend to acquire that artefact I asked you for?"

"Well, I bloody well cant, can I?"

Malfoys sense of self-preservation had been atrophied for years, pushed aside and overwhelmed by his naked desire for power. Still, every now and then that little sense managed to shout loud enough for Malfoy himself to actually notice.

Now was one of those times.

'I didn't really just say that to Lord Voldemort did I?'

"Crucio!"

'Appears I did, damn'

"Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

'I may just have angered him too… It may just be time to flee the country. Thank God for Swiss bank accounts. Oh hell, he'll find me through the mark…. Just way did I agree to that thing in the first place?'

_"CRUCIO!" _

_' _I'm fucked'

* * *

Illusion. 

Apparently it's a distortion of truth, a forced change of an individual or a groups perception of existence, an inaccurate shift in the way ones mind's eye views existence, an attack on the senses ability to sense the world accurately…

A thousand and one different, yet meaningless and useless definitions.

None of them 'feel' right, though a few feel close, or perhaps I should say, as close as a human language can get to 'truth'

Whatever _that _means.

Perhaps it's a result of the power I took, but occasionally I have these thoughts, they feel like they are mine but the words, the meaning behind them seems to rest upon knowledge I myself do not have.

I know there are non-human languages of course, even the trolls have a language, coarse as it is and they certainly aren't human, but when that thought came though my head the feeling around the phrase non-human was almost… non-earthy.

Perhaps in a way, this is the point; I do not have the words to describe what I mean.

Does it all come down to that?

I have the instinct but not the understanding, therefore… I have the ability but the control eludes me. It's difficult to describe, to say, even to write down as I am now.

Hermione suggested this diary, bless her. She's scary as hell in a nice way, always researching, always curious, very Ravenclaw really… until you look into your eyes and you see the fierce protectiveness inside, the strong instinct the look after her own. That's a mothers instinct, but its perhaps best I didn't mention that to her. She is a confusion of beings, a student, a teacher, a mother and a warrior, yes, a warrior all rolled into one.

Harry… Well, 'Warrior' doesn't fit, soldier certainly doesn't. Perhaps Paladin? Maybe Champion… I don't know.

Ron, now he's easy to classify, he is a heart, one of those rare individuals who will do whatever it takes not just to keep their friends alive but laughing and happy too. A good person.

Ginny… she's tasted the dark, there is no doubt about that, and has become the wiser for it; that is perhaps a good thing. That Voldemort may just have been a fragment of the full soul but still, it was intimately connected to her when it was defeated, like Harry she will most likely have been marked but it even if the others insist they have seen no signs of change. There will be, such things seem to take time to become evident and whatever else you might wish to say about her, she is still only a child.

The others… well, they are there own people and I digress.

I should be talking about power and illusion, but how can I talk about it when I truly do not understand the nature of the power I have?

You can give me all the homilies you like, I have heard 'power corrupts' so many times… but they do not help me understand, they are merely warnings.

Can I truly learn control if I do not understand or merely the illusion of it, pun not intended.

And yet, I must have control, otherwise…

Well, having seen Jareth in action, perhaps an appropriate phrase would be 'nuclear bomb with a random number generator tied to the detonator circuit and the safeties disabled'.

As such, merely a matter of time till the… detonation, the loss of control.

That would not be funny at all.

Is that the point?

That power, homilies aside, is dangerous? Can the point really be as simple as, its not a game, its all deadly serious?

I do not know, all I know is that I have a long way to go, and a lot of questions to answer before I will be ready to leave here, assuming events do not force my hand.


	12. Ding Dong

**ILLUSION**

**By Chaoseternus **

**hapter 11: Ding Dong…**

My Father is dead.

I should be sad, I should be crying, I should be proclaiming an insane desire to have bloody vengeance on whichever son of a bitch was stupid enough to kill him.

I should be going to some deep, dark corner of the world to find some dark wizard willing to teach me spells so dark they make the unforgivable look mildly unpleasant.

I certainly shouldn't be dancing through the corridors singing 'ding dong, the witch is dead'

I certainly shouldn't be having the best time of my life just watching the reactions of the other students as I run past them laughing like a maniac…

Though I have to say the expressions on the terrible trio's faces will keep me laughing for a decade or two…

Fathers dead.

Ding dong the BITCH is dead.

Maybe I should send Voldemort a thank you card.

There's a thought…

A PINK thank you card, covered with flowers and fluffy bunnies and all things… 'nice'

Oh, I am so evil.

* * *

"Did Malfoy just giggle?" Ron asked, aghast. 

"Yes, he did," Harry replied, a disturbed expression on his face.

"That is just… not right"

There was a grunt of agreement from beside the apparently comatose Hermoine, and Ron glanced up to see Goyle nodding agreement.

"See, even Goyle is agreeing with me, and _that _has to be a sign of the impending apocalypse" Ron continued.

There was a second grunt, then a disturbed moan from the four as Malfoy burst out singing again, something about sending the Dark Lord a fluffy bunny as a thank you.

"That's just disturbing," Harry commented.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares for a _month" _

* * *

Mediation, meditation, meditation… 

Oh yes, and katas by the dozen. I don't know who this Scotsman is, but he certainly knows how to swing a sword.

Erm, let me rephrase that, he's an accomplished….

Losing proposition I suppose, since 'sword' became synonymous with something other then a metallic bladed object.

Still, the point stands, he may have been brought in to teach me mediation and to balance myself, but he is using his skills as a swordsman to do that, sticking to what he knows I suppose.

It's working though, I certainly am more centred then I used to be, more controlled and that is showing through in my attempts to use my powers. Sure, I still do not have perfect control, not by a long shot but unintentional use of my powers; slips in control are occurring a lot less frequently.

I am also learning how to fight with a sword myself, as well as a few martial arts forms, big bonus there.

As far as shifting into my animagus form goes, well I am getting there. I managed a complete transformation once, but that was heavily aided, I need to learn to do it on my own.

Jareth paid me a visit last night too, then left in rather a huff after he spotted the _other _Jareth, my owl. The fact that I had found an owl that just happened to look like him in his other form was bad enough but to find I had named my owl Jareth as well… well, he _really _didn't like the implication that I was keeping him as a pet.

Always funny to see a full grown man in a full-blown huff, though I suspect my giggling at his reaction just made his temper worse…

Still, I am progressing, just not, to my mind, fast enough.


	13. Visitor

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 12: Visitor**

"How is she doing truly?"

Dumbledore smiled, hiding his nervousness towards the man settled casually into one of the large, battered sofas of the Staff Room. There were few enough after all who could just breeze past the wards without triggering them, and unfortunately Jareth appeared to be one of them. His power over illusions no doubt, used to mask who he truly was… or perhaps hide from the wards the fact that he was there at all.

"She is…" Dumbledore shrugged, "I have no real basis for comparison here, but she is learning. Right now, we have decided her primary focus should be learning control in the hope that lesson will spill over into the control of her abilities"

Jareth nodded, his hands wrapped around a steaming cup of tea as he considered this, "if you are teaching her emotional control, then that would have an effect I suppose. I doubt I have ever been known for my control over my emotions however"

"Indeed not," Dumbledore replied, one eye carefully watching his guest at all times, "however you were born with your abilities, to you they are as natural as breathing, as eating, as walking"

He shrugged, "in time, perhaps Sarah will learn that level of control but either way, she is going to have to _learn _"

"I understand," Jareth shrugged, "however I must ask you to exercise caution. I knew when I sent Sarah here that I would in all likelihood be placing a target over her head however I had hoped that she would have more time before Riddle started paying close attention"

Dumbledore stilled, then sighed, the glint of good humour vanishing completely from his eyes, "another child brought to the frontlines of our terrible war"

"It is always children who are affected worst in any war," Jareth frowned, "worse when they end up in the fight but I'm afraid that children always end up fighting human wars. Wishes are not going to change that"

"I am not sure I can avoid Sarah being dragged directly in," Dumbledore shook his head, "not just because of Voldemort paying them close attention but because she has become friends with Harry"

Dumbledore caught Jareths attentive, questioning frown and sighed, "I am afraid that there is a prophecy… only Harry can kill Tom"

"Prophecies are tricky things," Jareth shook his head, "usually they are self-fulfilling. Have you truly considered the possibility that someone else might manage to kill Voldemort since the prophecy came to your attention?"

Dumbledore shook his head no.

"My point exactly," Jareth sighed, "all prophecies mean is that someone, somewhere had decided to use a Chinese curse, placed a big target on a child's head and said 'may you live in interesting times'. It's certainly not fair, but its not the be all and end all of all. Others can kill Voldemort, you just have to be prepared to ignore the prophecy"

"That's not as easy as you might think," Dumbledore shrugged, "end of last year Harry heard the prophecy"

Jareth rolled his eyes, "that will make bypassing the prophecy more of a challenge, the boy will no doubt try his best to fulfil it himself out of duty"

"Indeed," Dumbledore shook his head, "Voldemort also knows of the prophecy, he certainly knows that he and Harry are linked and that Harry is perhaps the biggest threat to him"

Jareth scowled, "and so, knowingly or not, everyone works to make sure the prophecy is fulfilled. Self-fulfilling, I hate that"

"You seem awfully concerned for somebody…" Dumbledore chose his words carefully, "who is not generally known for showing concern for any other then himself"

Jareth scowled, "I do what they ask, I take the unwanted children away, they get to live full lives away from those who have no love for them, yet still, I get the bad press"

Dumbledore chuckled, "people are tricky were children are concerned, especially babies. Often they seem not to know their own minds"

"Indeed," Jareth placed his now empty cup on the table, "Sarah was certainly one of those, but unlike most, she had a vein of sheer stubborn pride and duty running through her core that would not allow her to fail. The Labyrinth brought that out of her, killed the mask of the petulant unwanted child she wore…."

"She is better for her experiences in the Labyrinth?"

"I certainly think so," Jareth shrugged, "that said, she did also manage unknowingly to steal the bulk of my power. That is the reason I sent her here, there are few enough places where she can learn the control she needs. I knew that would most likely bring her to the attention of Voldemort, but there was little I could do. There are laws that govern what I do too and I am afraid to _teach _a human my powers would be a major violation of those laws. Few enough places she could be sent too"

"Indeed, and I shall certainly keep you updated on how she is doing," Dumbledore rose swiftly from his seat, "unfortunately, I have a school to run"

Jareth nodded, "I too have other business to attend to, Mrs Malfoy has asked for a ruling on her husband's vaults, and I intend to see to it that she gets one. She might not like it however"

"Indeed," Dumbledore frowned, "as far as I am aware, Narcissa does not actually bear the Dark Mark herself, I would appreciate it if she wasn't forced into thinking she needed it"

"I give no guarantees"

"I see," Dumbledore smiled, "you know, for someone who rumour has it, is far more dark then the so called 'Dark Lord' himself, you are an interesting conversationalist"

Jareth smiled, tightly, "I am not dark, I never have been, and I am certainly not light either. I am grey, I know this, I like walking this fine line, it is never boring"

"I see," he smiled, "well, do feel free to pop in anytime you want to chat. It's been refreshing"

* * *

Last night I dreamt I was flying. 

I was the unicorn, the horn tingling as it sensed the magics surrounding me, reacting to the heavy energies of the school as I flew around it, my wings beating surprisingly slow.

It was a few minutes before I had my revelation, the wings were not there to actually make me fly, the magic did that, the wings just allowed far finer control then any magical means could, as they worked with the natural forces of the Earth as opposed to against like sourcery appears too.

Not that it mattered, not then, all that mattered was the wind rushing across my body, the caressing touch of the air as my wings beat, the sounds, the sensations, the _freedom… _

It was intoxicating, invigorating and a thousand other things that no words can ever truly describe.

I woke up tied to a pole outside of Hagrids house with a thick, but velvet-lined chain, stark naked.

It would be safe to say that the first thought that went through my head was 'what the fuck'

The second was 'oh shit' as I realized it was dawn, and I could hear Hagrid moving around inside his house.

How the hell did I get into this mess?


	14. Oafs

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 13: Oafs**

"She comes," Goyle grunted, his face turning away from the window, a disturbed expression on his ugly, fat face, "from the oafs house, and she's wearing one of his jumpers"

Crabbes eyes glazed over, then he shuddered, "Hagrid better not be getting any, 'cos I haven't"

"We're pureblood, we're better, we choose which girls are worthy of us and I choose her… and if the oaf has got their first, he dies and so does she. Tainted…" he finished disgusted, going silent, the strain of his unusually long speech having no doubt overloaded his brain cell, which thanks to the time share arrangement he had with his cousin, his brother and his nephew (Crabbe in all three cases), was currently his to use.

"Hide," Crabbe managed to grunt out.

Goyle nodded, slipping behind a pillar, trying carefully to look around at the entrance way without being seen.

He tried to grin evilly as Sarah walked in the doorway, on his podgy, pale and battered face, it just looked disturbing.

He walked, his face twitching and becoming strained with the effort of suppressing an urge to sneeze, the result made him look as if he had far too much fibre in his diet…

The effort was too much, and he sneezed violently, the noise loud in the quiet of the entrance hall, as yet undisturbed by the legions of still sleeping students.

"Who's there?" he heard and with a curse, he stepped away from the pillar, wand raised, catching the moving form of Crabbe joining him out of the corner of his eye.

"Vengeance," he said simply, _"Tarantal-argh!" _

"Ludo _fwiend" _

Annoyed, Goyle glanced around to see what foolishly stupid oaf had their hands around his neck and just had time to widen his eyes in shock before the oncoming head of his friend Crabbe knocked him senseless.

* * *

"Idiots," Sarah shook her head, "inbred and stupid. I suspect they have there brain cells by timeshare but frankly, I'm not sure if I would want to find out for definite" 

"Indeed not," Sir Didimus commented, looking down in more ways then one at the insensible forms of the two slytherins, "cowards, hiding in ambush, that's no way to fight. Dishonourable in the extreme"

"Ludo crush?"

Sarah smiled at her friend, "tempting but no"

She chuckled, the chuckle turning swiftly into full blown maliciously devilruss laughter which made Ludo and Sir Didimus exchange somewhat startled and afraid glances. They didn't get to see this side of their friend often, but when they did… best not to be on the receiving side. Any moment now she would no doubt say those immortal words…

"I," Sarah proclaimed, her face somehow managing to proclaim pure innocence and pure malice at the same time, "have an idea"

* * *

Snape had long ago had a vision, a bountiful idea of how to avoid the student body whenever possible. Not only did it involve using every possible opportunity to scare the brats away from his chambers, allowing him to work undisturbed on the potions he was constantly trying to invent or improve, not only did it mean destroying the confidence of those who might one day have the skill to supplant him, a feat he had managed with ridiculous ease in the case of Longbottom, but it also involved, where possible, not being at meals at the same times as the students. 

Hence why he arrived at the hall for his breakfast a full hour before the bulk of the student body would arrive. Often he would have the room to himself, but if he didn't, it was usually the bookish Ravenclaws proving once more that they might have brains but they didn't have any common sense, I mean, who reads textbooks at six or seven in the morning?

Other then Granger of course…

He grinned as he saw two of his favourites by the door, a perfect start to the day, those two brats were always up unhealthily early, reading and studying. This might be a school but still, doing actual schoolwork this early was unnatural, it showed the complete lack of common sense he expected from Ravenclaws.

No, this time of the morning was for bed, and finding stupid Ravenclaws to terrify. Oh, and breakfast so he could avoid the main student body of course.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked silkily, "blocking the door, standing as if stupefied, tut tut, I may have to remove say… ten points for such idiocy?"

"huggrele" one of the Ravenclaws managed to very articulately say as he raised his hand, pointing into his room.

Despite himself, Snape followed the arm and looked, a sneer etched onto his face.

His jaw dropped, a shudder passing across his body, his expression turning agog, then disgusted, stupefied, then slowly, maliciously, a smile crept his way across his face. On him, it was a highly disturbing expression.

He raised his wand towards his throat, now ignoring the two ravenclaws, his expression fixed firmly on the halls new decoration.

"Dumbledore," he said calmly, "I'm afraid there has been an accident in the main hall, could you come down here please?"

"Tell me I should come to breakfast at the regular time, hah!" he muttered, dropping the wand away from his face, smirking as he glanced at the disturbed, stupefied expression of the two Ravenclaws.

He had an insane urge to blow up a paperbag and pop it right behind them just to see how far they would jump, but he couldn't. It wouldn't work with his image, a pity….

"It was Sarah, I don't doubt that" McGonagall shuddered, carefully sipping from her triple measure of whiskey"

"I am inclined to agree," Dumbledore commented, shuddering, "and I must say, Snape had far too much fun with that"

"Indeed," she replied, her expression pinched, "though I would love to know exactly how he managed to persuade Ginny of all people to pop that blasted bag. I jumped nearly ten foot!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I wasn't aware he had a funny bone in him"

"He does," McGonagall shot back, "it's called his humorous"

Dumbledore carefully resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "perhaps… but I must say, things have never been as interesting before"

"Interesting?" McGonagall gasped, "Albus, she had Crabbe and Goyle of all the people, tied to the Slytherin table, stark naked! I may never get that image out of my mind"

Dumbledore grimaced in agreement, "it was… disturbing"

"And small," McGonagall replied, and then flushed.

Carefully, Albus erased her comment from his mind.

It didn't work, nor did his twentieth attempt at removing the image from his mind.

"Albus, what are we going to do with her?"

He chuckled, "Lucius is dead, Draco has publicly announced his opinion on the 'Dark Fart', renounced his father and appears to be happier then he has in years. Knowingly or not, Sarah revealed to the school that Crabbe and Goyle already have the dark mark and yes McGonagall, it's genuine. I myself checked that, as well as twenty experienced Aurors. With such visible proof of new Dark Marks the ministry has now privately admitted the return of the Dark Lord and is currently cleaning out its own house prior to taking action against the Deatheaters, Fudge is under investigation, his response to the proof of the Dark Lords return considered suspicious and the Imperious is suspected"

He smiled, "I rather think she has done pretty well. I am now watching with both dread and anticipation for her next move"

McGonagall's face grew even more pinched, and then she reached for the bottle of Whiskey, "I suspect I am going to need some more of this"


	15. Dark Thoughts

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 14: Dark Thoughts**

Who am I really?

I used to think I was simply Sarah, abandoned daughter of parents too interested in the new boy to give her the attention she deserved. I was wrong and I was arrogant, but it took the labyrinth to teach me the error of my ways.

I would not hesitate to admit that I look back on the person I was with some contempt, but I would also be forced to admit the changes were not all for the good. How can they be? I myself have power now, power that I must adapt too, learn to control, power that I stole from another.

It has made me a target and it has forced me to turn my back on my family. They cannot know who I am or how I came to be, they would not understand, they are not ready to believe. Is that a good thing that I had the strength to turn my back on all I knew including the boy I risked the Labyrinth for, the boy that, in a way, triggered all this?

Not to mention, the threat of them being used to control me, control my power, turn all that I am to darkness.

I am no longer simply Sarah am I?

Then again, was I ever truly just Sarah?

All the seeds of the person I am now must have been there, the morale strength to keep going when all was rigged to force me back, the heart to recognise and help a friend even as they tried to hide how much they cared behind an uncaring, scared façade and the eyes too see that just because somebody doesn't look human doesn't automatically mean they are to be feared.

Well, that's my quota for blowing smoke up my own arse today, geez, I think I just redirected my arrogance instead of controlling it. If somebody had said even half of that about me where I could hear there would be a new lighthouse in the room…

Still, the point is accurate I suppose, after all, you don't just go from arrogant self-centred brat to defeating the Goblin King unless there was always that seed of the stronger, better Sarah underneath.

It wasn't just in power that the Labyrinth changed me; it was heart and mind as well. It had to have been, or did I change myself, show that I could be better, the Labyrinth just being the catalyst?

No matter.

I know who I was then and perhaps I know who I am now, or at least, I have an idea of who I am now.

I am a scared young girl trying desperately to learn to control powers over which she has no understanding, and I fully intend to join the fight against the corrupt Lord Voldemort, whether I am ready or not.

I am scared.

But I have made my decision, and I have told Harry of it.

Does that make me brave or merely an idiot? Fear after all exists for a reason, it's a warning and like all warnings, one that can be ignored to yours and others possible detriment.

Am I doing the right thing?

Should I be leaving this to those with more experience?

Should I be leaving, running till I know my powers and can better return to help?

No, I will not run.

Stubborn, that's what I am.

Smart enough to see the danger, not smart enough to leave dealing with it to those that know how.

Still, I am Sarah, but who is Sarah?

* * *

"She's become depressed," 

Jareth nodded, sighing, his eyes dark, tired, "it was to be expected. Only now is it truly beginning to sink in"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore shook his head, his expression mournful, "she has been a breeze of fresh air here, bringing change and renewal. All the students know her, and even if they don't like her, they respect her and respond to her. Seeing her become depressed, its possible it will effect the whole school"

Jareths eyebrow twitched upwards, "yes, they'll stop looking for the results of her darkly humorous streak, something which from what you have said has certainly kept the students on their toes and may instead be depressed enough to actually do schoolwork. Now wouldn't that be sad?"

Dumbledore smothered a chuckle, "there are a few students whom the day they actually appear to do schoolwork will be the day the office of school headshrinker is reopened"

"An unfortunate name considering the collection your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher keeps"

"Perhaps he could be persuaded to add a few to his collection?" Dumbledore chuckled, then frowned, his thoughts turning serious once more, "still, for all the darkness he met and conquered in your realm, Sarah is a bright child, full of life… and mischievousness perhaps, but this depression, its not her and frankly, I don't think pepper-up potions are the answer"

Jareth shook his head, "they only hide the problem, not remove it and for Sarah to truly forget her depression she has to pass through it" he paused, "or be pulled kicking and screaming from it by her friends"

Dumbledore blinked, then smiled, "I think I can… arrange something"

Jareth nodded, "I'll be sure to be inattentive later. There are a few individuals who seem to think finding ways to visit Sarah even when she hasn't specifically called them is a good idea. Of course, I try to dissuade them but…"

Jareth smirked, "I'm sure if you find a few odd creatures wandering about you can arrange for them to be pointed in the right direction"

"You love her, don't you?" Dumbledore asked sympathetically.

Choked, a tear appearing in the corner of his eye, Jareth turned away, gazing out the window but not truly seeing the pattern of stars splattered across the dark curtain of the heavens, "yes, I do. But she can't ever be mine,"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore murmured, his expression becoming sad once more as he concentrated on his own thoughts.


	16. It's supposed to be a surprise

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 15: It's supposed to be a 'surprise'.**

There is nothing like walking around all day seeing half-hidden and excited smiles shot at you, the obvious hiding of objects as the dampening of conversation as you walk in the room to tell you that Something Is Up, with capital letters naturally.

Of course, the 'happy' attitude suggests it not a bad or perhaps a fatal thing, whatever from there point of view, but I have to ask, has the whole school been dragged into somebody's plot for revenge? I mean, my outbursts, my displays of a lack of control have very much on occasion affected the whole school, and considering the results of said outbursts it's not unreasonable that the students would want some form of revenge. On the other hand, I had thought that, excluding the Slytherins perhaps, said outbursts were actually being taken quite well.

Never mind, perhaps I think too much.

On the other hand, Snape just shot me a look of such pure disgust and exasperation that whatever it is the school has planned, I doubt it can be that bad. However, I may just be forced to recommend lessons in how _not _to let on that you have something planned for the whole bloody population.

"Bloody Gryfindors!" Snape spat out, slamming the door of the Potions classroom shut behind him, "and you slytherins, you're supposed to be better. What is the point of a _surprise _party if you let the subject of said surprise know that something is going on? Sarah isn't blind you know, she is now damn well aware that something is up, which defeats the whole purpose of a surprise!"

Snape swung around, glaring at his class as if they were all morons. Said class in return were looking at the potions professor quite askance.

"He's been replaced," Ron spat out disturbed, "a… what was that phrase Harry?"

"Pod person,"

"Or perhaps the muggles have cloned him and trained the fake up as a spy to keep an eye on the wizarding world?" The class as one turned and gave Blaize Zabini an off look.

"His… her… well, Zabini's parents decided to punish Blaize over the last holiday by sending her to live with distant muggle relatives, thought that would encourage her or him to get the grades up," Draco noted, frowning as his housemate, "never been the same since,"

"What were they?" Hermione asked amused, "conspiracy theorists?"

"Something called a 'movie critic' apparently,"

There was a muffled snort from those portions of the room's occupants that came from muggle parentage at that, but by this time, the look Snape was directing at his class could best be described as glacial.

"I think we could rule out muggle clone," Hermione noted, "but magical cloning is possible."

"So," Harry replied, "first we need to verify if that is Snape, and if so, we need to find out if he is in his right mind,"

"This is Snape," Draco pointed out.

"Okay, the frame of mind that is normal for Snape,"

"Just what do you think you're playing at?" Snape ground out, the grinding of his teeth making the class wonder, not for the first time, exactly how often he had to magically regrow them.

"Sorry," Hermione replied, raising her wand, "but the real Snape would never say anything that suggested he supported anyone other then the Slytherins having fun."

"On that, both houses agree," Draco noted raising his own wand, the rest of his house swiftly following.

"What? And just what do you think you're doing…"

_"Petrificus Totalis!" _

"You know," Ron commented and not for the first time, "you can be right scary sometimes Hermione,"

Draco shook his head, mentally, and also not for the first time, being forced to raise his opinion of the muggleborn a few notches. However, "you know, I'm glad I didn't have to do that," he said conversationally, as he stepped towards the petrified form of the Potions Master, "because if that is really him and if he is not actually being mind controlled, then he is likely to be more the mildly unhappy when he eventually gets unpetrified."

Hermione glanced at Snape, his eyes caught her and promised a lifetime of detentions and her great-great-grandchildren still scrubbing cauldrons the muggle way. She yelped in fear, and tried to hide behind Ron who sensibly decided that being between Hermione and Snape might not be a good survival tactic and got out of the way.

"For the record," Snape managed to grind out, "I was professionally insulted by the sheer lack of sneakiness and actual covertness being displayed by the school, I do not in anyway at all support the party!"

As one, the classes eye's widened and they froze, but it was Ron who managed to express what they were all feeling at that moment.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

Truth be told, much as he tried to hide it, Snape was surprised and somewhat pleased by the fact that the Slytherins and Gryfindors were co-operating. The fact that they had been ballsy enough to take him on when he was generally regarded as the scariest teacher in the school… well, he was almost proud. 

Didn't mean they wouldn't be in detention until their great-great-grandchildren were out of Hogwarts, they had after all shown somewhat blatant disrespect towards a teacher but they had also shown useful survival skills, skills they would need if Voldemort was to be taken down. That applied double when you consider that the Boy who lived to be a total prick was in fact intended to take the bastard Dark Lord down.

And wouldn't the brats just love it if they realised how much he struggled not to add 'of the Sith' to that even in his own head?

Still, they had shown suspicion, they had seen an oddity and reacted appropriately, if annoyingly. Okay, they hadn't thought it through properly, but that he blamed fully on the Gryffindor influence. Better yet, they had reacted decisively and ignoring interhouse prejudices, as a team.

Now _that _was something he was proud of. Slytherins and Gryffindors had hated each other since the school was founded, heck, if the stories were anything to go by, Godric and Salazar… well, they might have respected each other but they sure as hell didn't get along well. Right now, with the bastard growing in power and practically in control of the Ministry, well, it was, as much as he hated to admit it, time for old prejudices to be set aside in the name of taking Voldemort down.

Not that he would give up his prejudices though, such actions were for the young who had time to change… or perhaps he could admit to himself that he was far too stubborn and bitter to want to give up his own prejudices?

The question only remained now, exactly how long were they going to leave him tied up here before they came up with the courage to free him?

They couldn't… bloody hell, they would.

"You come back here right now and release me or by Merlin's name you will wish you were dead by the time I finished with you!"

Shit, how the hell was he going to get out of this now?

Wait, the next class was Hufflepuff… the class that included the annoying Miss Abbot who seemed to have developed an unhealthy fixation for him. A Miss Abbot who always arrived early and they had left him here tied up. The evil, evil bastards, he was going to get them for this.

Assuming he survived that is.

* * *

"Bloody Hell Harry, do you have a death wish or something?" 

"Don't swear Ron," Hermione replied automatically.

"If you want," Harry pointed out reasonably, "you could always go back and free him,"

Ron gulped, glancing back at the receding door to the potions classroom, "I think that's called going above and beyond the call of duty."

Draco shook his head, resisting the urge to snicker, "I think I underestimated you Harry but you do realise that Snape is going to go utterly ballistic right?"

Harry shrugged, "and that would be different from his normal attitude how?"

"Well," Ron smirked, "for once, I don't think he is going to be going easy on the Slytherins."

The smiles dropped abruptly off the Slytherin students in hearing range, and Draco gazed shocked at the backs of the Gryffindors as they continued to walk away, "how the hell did he end up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?"

His housemates nodded, it was perhaps the finest complement they knew had to pay.


	17. Fallout

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 16: Fallout**

Sarah sighed as she stroked Jareth, the post owl cheerfully digging into the treats she held in her other hand, not noticing or caring much that her master was not paying her much attention, only knowing that her favourite foods were being given to her.

Sarah herself was having very mixed thoughts, she had learnt whilst at the school of course, but beyond what her 'animagus' form could be and a few meditation techniques had she truly learnt what she needed to? Had she learnt her control?

Certainly that was not yet up to scratch, her dreams, her nightmares, even her waking moods were still spilling over to affect the school as a whole That never used to be a problem, hell, until those idiots that started this mess, the ones she had sent to the bog of eternal stench, she had seen few if any indications that she had any sort of power. Certainly not power to the extent that was, often wildly, being expressed by her these days, and why was that exactly?

Had all those abilities remained dormant until she had called them into action in her fear, defending herself against those cretins or had Jareth locked them until needed?

Wait, Jareth.

He had appeared the very instant near enough that the doorway to the bog had been opened and closed. Could that be coincidence? No, she had to admit coincidence wasn't likely; the timing was far too tight. Either he had been watching her and had responded as soon as she had disposed of the idiots, in which case she needed to kick his arse for not doing something sooner. She had seen the dark light in their eyes, she knew what they planned and she had little doubt Jareth knew it too, if he had been watching and was just going to let that happen….

The alternative was that he set it up in order to force her to use her abilities, in which case she wasn't likely to be in any _physical _danger as she doubted Jareth, arsehole though he was, would allow his constructs to go that far, but still, that being true, she still needed to kick his arse.

And there was his responses, his actions once he had appeared, they had been swift, decisive, not a hint of hesitation or pause, as if he had practised them. He knew exactly what he was going to say, he had everything all planned out ready, even if it was only in his head, that was the only explanation she could think of. Which meant she _really _needed to have a 'quiet' word with Jareth, preferably at gunpoint. A shotgun pointing somewhere low down and valuable should do it, not that she could get her hands on a shotgun but the thought was certainly nice.

* * *

"She did what?" 

Hermione sniggered, her eyes dancing with malicious humour, "her classmates found her on top of Snape in a full on lip lock,"

Harry shook his head, "Snape is never ever going to forgive use for that."

"True," Hermione laughed, "but just imagine the fun we can have reminding him of it at every opportunity? Not like Snape is going to allow Gryffindor or Slytherin to win the House Cup now anyway, so we might as well have some fun."

Harry gaped at Hermione, startled, "Hermione, this is a Professor you're talking about!"

"The mediocre teacher tells, the good teacher explains, the superior teacher demonstrates, the great teacher _inspires. _William Arthur Ward if I remember correctly," She shook her head dismissingly, "Snape might know potions better then any other person alive, but he is certainly no teacher."

"Hey guys," Harry and Hermione stopped, glancing behind them at the familiar voice of Ron racing up to join, "have you heard, Snapes been sedated! Kept on raving about an Abbot or something, he was totally cracked."

Breaking out laughing, Harry and Hermione preceded to explain to Ron exactly why Snape had cracked.

* * *

Sanpe didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had lost control, in front of the students no less or the fact that he had lost control so badly he had needed to be sedated. Or perhaps thanks to word getting out about being caught in a lip lock with a student that he was now going to have his status here as a teacher reviewed, not just by the school board who were in Malfoys pocket anyway and so wouldn't be a problem whilst Voldemort saw a need for him to be here, but by Ministry Aurors too. 

He was knee-deep in dragon shit thanks to those blasted Gryffindor and Slytherins and worse, the whole school knew it. And just to cap it off, there was not a single chance of Miss Abbott leaving him alone now, having a female writhing on top of him had provoked a long forgotten reaction much to his disgust, and whilst Abbott herself had hidden that reaction from the arriving students and teachers he had known and so had she.

He was truly in the shit, and if either the School Board or the Aurors asked the wrong question and his carefully cultivated immunity to veritiseaum didn't hold up them he would truly be in trouble. That shit would most definitely hit the fan.

In that case he might as well just go to Voldemort and admit to being an agent for Dumbledore; it would be a lot less painful then what would happen to him otherwise.

Damn those blasted brats, damn Miss Abbott and damn himself for losing control!


	18. Party, Hogwarts Style

ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus Chapter 18: Party, Hogwarts Style

Do you think she knows?

Harry shook his head dismissively at Ron's question, Sarah knows something is up, but I don't think she has figured out there's a party coming.

Surprised no-one's told her, Ron replied.

McGonagall threatened to make the first student that told look after Hagrid's menagerie next time he went on one of his trips', Hermione replied.

Ron considered this for a moment as his steps took him off the moving staircases and onto the relatively stable floors of Hogwarts main corridors, his step instinctively lengthening over a floor stone that wasn't really there, That would do it, but why wasn't I told?

Harry and Hermione shot their friend bemused looks, McGonagall _did _ catch you threatening Pansy Parkinson,

Right, Ron frowned, so what; she didn't think it was necessary to threaten me as well?

Hermione snorted as they approached the great wooden doors to the hall itself, definitely not,

Ron considered this for a moment, I don't know whether to be thankful or annoyed,

Settle for thankful, Harry winced, she went as far as to describe some of Hagrid's latest acquisitions to her Slytherin classes

Ron shot his friend a questioning look and Harry shrugged, was delivering some pine cones for a second year transfiguration class and caught the end of it. At least I know now where Ridley Scott got the idea behind Alien from,

Hermione paused, a truly disturbed look crossing her face.

Alien?

Shuddering, she led the way into the Great Hall, you _don't _ want to know.

Okay, what's up,

Draco blinked, caught off Guard, Nothings up,

The look that Sarah shot the Slytherin Prince could best be described as disbelieving with a not so subtle hint of yeah, right' and a nice dash of you couldn't lie to save your life'. On reflection, Draco decided perhaps he shouldn't have, yea gods, _volunteered _ to keep Sarah distracted whilst the rest of the school gathering in the great hall. It was her expression that gave it away then again; it was her expression, her behaviour around him that had him so interested in her anyway.

Everyone else in the school looked at him in a very limited way, there was the useful you rank higher then me so I'll bow and obey whilst it serves my needs' from the Slytherins of course, he didn't see so much of that nowadays, ever since that Dark Fart' howler he sent Mouldy-shorts. Nowadays it boiled down to frank admiration for his bravery in telling the most powerful figure in the Wizarding World, bar perhaps a certain female not that far from him, what he really thought of him. The other Slytherins well, if they showed up with dark marks on their arms, he wouldn't be at all surprised. As for the rest of the school, he was either admired (usually for his body and _not _ always by the females yeech) or utterly hated. There was no middle ground.

Sarah

Now Sarah on the other hand, she seemed to find him amusing. It was an interesting and perplexing change to say the least.

_Malfoy _

Okay, so occasionally she found him exasperating as well. That attitude he really liked, it was so _much _ fun getting the terrible trio into that state

What?

Sarah rolled her eyes, that's Pardon', honestly, for someone brought up in such a high status home, you certainly didn't pick up any manners.

Manners and status don't always come hand in hand, Draco replied, then froze, finding himself aghast at his own words, had he just stated something nice? Something that might suggest people of lower birth may actually be _better _ in some ways then the peers of the Wizarding world?

Okay, he had thought it for some years, but dammit, it wouldn't do his image any good to be actually heard saying it. Nervously, he glanced at Sarah out of the corner of his eye, had she caught his little slip?

Why Draco, I do believe that is the nicest thing I've ever heard you say,

Damnit, he should have known better then to think she would have missed that little slip.

Inwardly he groaned as he caught the twinkle in the corner of Sarah's eye, she was going to let it go for now, of that he had little doubt, but he also had little doubt that she intended to remember that little Fraudian slip.

So, when is the party starting anyway?

How the hell was he going to minimize the impact of the little... _what in Merlin's name did she just say? _

Party Draco spluttered, I have no idea what you're talking about,

The look he got in response could best be described as old-fashioned. It was, he mused inwardly, quite possibly Neolithic.

There was just one word that covered this situation, Draco noted, and unfortunately Sarah counted as polite company, damn.

Are Hufflepuff having one of their Day of the Week that ends in Y' parties again? he tried.

Bemusement, that I can work with, Draco thought to himself, seriously, have you seen how ah, _weighty' _ their beaters are getting? No wonder they can take hits so well, all that cushioning!

Good, she's trying not to laugh; maybe I can keep her distracted.

Nice try but the Hufflepuff parties don't normally take the entire house elf staff of Hogwarts to prepare, want to try another?

Bollocks.

* * *

Dumbledore's lips twitched as he watched Snape quite suddenly and for no reason at all, apparently remember some work he had to do, something which had nothing at all to do with the arrival of a certain student. Not that that would get him far

He grinned as Snape bounced back into the room, unable to pass through the exits, as some truly evil individuals had already rigged the doorways to stop him leaving. Oh yes, and let Miss Abbott know Snape would be unable to leave the party. Not that he had anything to do with that of course, the twins had _borrowed _ that spellbook from his room after all, waiting until his back was turned and at his advanced age, he couldn't exactly be expected keep track of anything.

Of course, he wouldn't let it go so far as to a relationship but he had little doubt that determined and single-minded as she was, Miss Abbott could crack that thick shell of his. Most likely Snape would find himself someone else out of sheer self-defence, to save him from Abbott and that would be a great day. That stick was truly too far up his arse, he could do with somebody to loosen it.

* * *

She mocks me too much,

My Lord, Pettigrew grovelled, she threatens your power, challenges you, makes you look weak,

Weak? Voldemort hissed, rising, wand raised and ready from his seat.

There has been talk you are making your followers uneasy. They see a threat at a ripe age to be turned to your ends, a threat that has managed to turn several promising members of the Voldemort Youth from your sight and they see what you are doing about it,

Voldemort sat slowly back down into his seat, I see your point wormtail still you questioned. Crucio!

As Pettigrew screamed and writhed on the floor, soiling himself quite noisily, Voldemort turned to another of his followers, we move tonight, the Traitor shall be killed under his very nose. Then they shall know that even at Hogwarts none are safe.

**NEXT CHAPTER**


	19. 19 Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?

**ILLUSION**

**By Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 19: Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?**

"Oh wait, is that the time?" He glanced at his watch, "I think we had best head to the hall, grab some tea before horde arrives?"

"Oh wait is that the time? Draco, I know you're not that hot at lying and avoidance, but come on, at least drop the clichés"

'Actually,' Draco noted to himself, 'I'm quite good at the lies, evasions and the like… I just seem not to be able to manage it when something 'nice' is going on. Bugger that little weakness.'

Outwardly, he shrugged, "it is teatime and I would rather like something to eat,"

"Well, _that _sounded genuine at least. Okay, you win Draco."

Of course he sounded genuine, Dobby had let slip that he had been making his special chicken, that was something he would never get tired off. The meat cooked so that if just fell off the bones at the slightest of pressures, the dusting of spices, his own recipe for stuffing…

"And _that _is definitely genuine salivation. Geez Draco, if I knew you were that hungry I would have shown you how to get into the kitchens,"

"That's a servant's area," Draco winced, okay, so perhaps he deserved that slap. Talk about not censoring your own mouth…

Wait…

_Perhaps he deserved that slap?!? _

Geez, he was turning into a wishy washy Hufflepuff. Next thing he knew he would be giving a damn about others petty feelings.

"And that is the Draco we all know and love and love to hate,"

She was amused?!

"Now, I believe you said you were hungry?"

That's it; he was going to have to kill her.

Either that or marry her.

"Lead on Mcduff," he commented sarcastically, gesturing towards the Castle entrance.

"Such a Gentleman,"

Sarcasm, he was definitely going to have to kill her.

Wait…

What was that he had just thought?

Marry…

Marry!

_Marry?! _

"Draco, that's a wall. You can't walk through walls."

* * *

"I have a question," Ron slowly commented, his eyes not leaving a figure who was swiftly filling a large plate from the buffet tables that ran the length of the room where the Slytherin table would normally, "this is a surprise party for Sarah right?" 

Catching the puzzled nods of his friends out of the corner of his eye, he continued, "and we're just waiting for the guest of honour to arrive so we can get the party properly started right?"

"Of course," Hermione replied, her tone of voice saying all to clearly that she had no idea where this was going and was just humouring her friend.

Ron shrugged, and snapped the trap shut, "then who is that at the buffet table?"

"Bollocks," Harry replied, his eyes spotting instantly whom Ron was talking about, his words earning an instinctive and completely unnoticed 'Don't Swear' from Hermione.

"How did she get in?" Ron asked.

"Couldn't have used the main entrance like they were supposed to, they would have been noticed. Draco would have had to lead her around to a side entrance…" Hermione grimaced, "Malfoy."

"He knew we were all expecting her at the main door," Ron sighed, "so he decided to bring his own little twist to the party. Now why am I not surprised?"

"He's Malfoy," Harry shrugged.

"Right," Ron shook his head slowly, "that would be it,"

"It was a very Slytherin thing to do wasn't it?" Hermione noted with a frown.

Behind them, a startled Draco glanced listened to their words with gratified surprise.

* * *

"Would you care to dance?" 

"No," Snape replied, gritting his teeth, "I would not care to dance, I would not care to play your party games, I would not care to 'join in', I _would _care to be in my quarters with a dozen bottles of red ink and some Gryffindor papers to mark. Alas, certain cretins, no doubt with Dumbledores knowledge, if not outright assistance have seen to keep me from these simple pleasures,"

"You cannot lock yourself away from life," Abbott replied, her expression enticing, "at some point, you have to live, otherwise all you will do is die inside, day by day, little by little until all that is left is a bitter and twisted shell. You're not their yet and… I could save you."

Uttering an inarticulate growl of pure utter disbelief at the Hufflepuffs words and their unmistakable suggestion, Snape fled, his path taking him swiftly to the headmaster, stopping only to drop gigawatt range glares at any students he passed who were getting too familiar for his liking. That, given his mood, including just _glancing _at a member of the opposite sex, let alone necking or, heavens forbid, dancing like couples.

"Headmaster, I don't know why you tolerate this… this debauchery!"

Dumbledore turned around to face Snape, a faint glimmer of surprise hiding in the corners of his eyes, barely visible under a look of such pure innocence that it would make Lucifer weep "Debauchery? I was not aware that Miss Abbott had succeeded in getting your attention quite that well."

The response was a simple grinding of teeth of Snape held his arms ramrod straight at his sides, his eyes resting disconcertingly on the older wizard's jugular, following the mesmerising pulsing as blood was pumped around Dumbledore's body.

The headmaster took an involuntary step back, one hand moving closer to his wand, reminded disconcertingly, and not for the first time, of a vampire.

"I suggest you hurry in removing that ward from the doors," Snape replied finally, his voice so taut it reminded the headmaster of an elastic band that was set to slingshot an object into orbit, "in case you have not noticed there are no facilities in this room and with the number of frivolous drinks you have been forcing into my hand all evening I'm afraid I have quite a pressing need. Unless you would like me to display some debauchery… right into the punch bowl!"

The innocent look fell from Dumbledore's face, no doubt making at least a dozen angels weep with grief, replaced by a look that could best be described as disturbed.

Grinning at his victory, Snape swept swiftly but menacingly from the room as the headmaster made a simple gesture with his wand. Behind him, the headmaster made his own swift way right to the age-line restricted drinks section.

Unnoticed by either, a young figure darted out of the room also, following Snape as he fled the party.

* * *

"Where is he?" 

"We can't keep scrying, it won't be too long before Dumbledore notices and investigates, if that happens, we're scuppered."

"We'll give it another go. Damnation, would never have taken _Snape _of all people for a party animal, bloody hell, he's never even left to go to the toilet all night."

"Yea, well he's left now. Looks like he's heading towards the ground floor toilets,"

"Great, we'll kill him there,"

"With his pants down? Not exactly sporting,"

"Who gives a flying shit about sporting when we've got Voldemort to think about and the potential for… annoyance,"

The second voice considered this for a moment, his thoughts going, just for a moment, to Malfoy Seniors final… well, you couldn't call it moments. Final days on the other hand…

"Pants down; right," he concluded.


	20. 20 This IS a surprise

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 20: This IS a surprise…**

Hannah Abbott might have come across to many as a rather simple, unremarkable child, one who, if it wasn't for her strange and intense desire for Snape, wouldn't stand out from the crowd but was certainly likely to be towards the rear of it but that was an image she cultivated. In this day and age, it didn't do to be 'different', not with the return of Voldemort and certainly not with the degree of prejudice that even the relatively noble and good families such as the Weasleys displayed. Besides, her particular talent would mark her out as somebody He Who Needs A Facelift might have use for and _that _was certainly a circumstance to be avoided.

Besides, unlike the others who saw her pursuit of the Greasy Git as amusing, Abbott had seen the future and as far as Snape was concerned it went one of two ways, either the greasy git really getting some, thankfully not from her, she might be trying to save his soul but some things were very definitely above and beyond the call of duty. The alternate was Voldemort being killed… and Snape taking his place.

Snape, who knew who all the Order of the Phoenix members were, Snape who was an unparralled potions master, Snape who knew Hogwarts so well…

She had seen that future and the result was open warfare between normal and Sourcerer, a war which she knew either the normals would win or they would make damned sure nobody won.

Which led her to here, racing not directly towards the men's toilets where Snape was about to have a rather ill-timed and unfortunate meeting with several Deatheaters but to a corridor just to the side where she had carefully hidden her prized possession, a Cricket bat signed by the England team.

Okay, so it wasn't the Traditional baseball bat that the Americans felt had to be used in such circumstances, but she had an idea it would do the job just fine…

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, I do believe that somebody had spiked the punch," 

Dumbledore glanced at McGonagall, his eyes twinkling, "well, I suppose your wine was a relatively tame addition to the flavour,"

She blushed, "Professor, I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, a single bottle of wine in a twelve gallon vat of punch would not make so many students this tipsy."

Dumbledore glanced across the room once and nodded ruefully, he had known about McGonagall's wine and he had a damned good idea how alcoholic it wasn't, hence why he had allowed it, but even given stomachs unused to even the mildest of alcohols the students were certainly a little overly tipsy…

Excluding a large group constituting mostly of Slytherins but that wasn't a surprise, there were always some who had far more of a tolerance then their age would suggest.

"What do you mean wine," Hooch frowned, walking up to the two, "it was brandy I… err, that was added. Or so I've heard."

"Professor!" Flitwick squeaked, walking up to the group, a slightly nervous guilty look in his eyes, "I believe the punch may have been spiked, I just found this empty bottle behind the curtains."

Dumbledore sighed, realizing suddenly exactly what had happened, "did anyone here not add something to the punch?"

He frowned, shuddering slightly, "excluding Snape who was only threatening too?"

Mcgonagall caught his eye, "Albus, what did you add?"

He grinned, pulling a bottle of Snapes patented hangover preventer from his pocket, "I know you had added a little something Minerva, and I rather suspected the Weasley twins would too. I can't think why they haven't."

"They have other plans," Sprout grinned, "been asking about 'safe' dyes, how long they take to go through the body and whether Poppy had left for any reason. I'm not sure whether to warn her or not."

Dumbledore considered this, then grinned, "Red dye of course… and 'discomfort' in the toilet naturally."

Sprout shook her head, chuckling, "blue,"

Dumbledore's eyes widened, "you're right. I don't know whether to warn her or not."

"This doesn't help us with our immediate problem Albus,"

He glanced back across the room, a pensive frown crossing his face, "your right Minerva, it doesn't."

* * *

"You don't think the punch has been spiked do you Fred?" 

"You know George; I do believe it has,"

The two brothers glanced around the room solemnly, "why didn't we do something like this?"

"Golden Rule Fred, don't hurt anyone,"

"Right," Fred nodded, "and in the morning, boy, is Poppy going to be overwhelmed."

"Perfect timing then,"

"Right,"

Their eyes widened as they saw a somewhat Tipsy Pansy Parkinson attempting to look alluring. It was a disturbing image, but the twin's minds both instantly pointed not Due North but Due Money.

"Lots of embarrassing incidents going on at the moment,"

"We need a camera,"

"Creevey?"

"Creevey."

* * *

"Now?" 

"Not very sporting,"

"I know, but the alternate…"

"Right, now it is,"

More then vaguely insulted, Snape took that as he cue, diving from the toilet, wand raised, a simple _Petrificus Totalis _already on his lips… a spell which bounced straight of its intended target and took Snape straight out of the fight.

"You were right mate, he _is _fast."

"That what I've been telling you mate, with buggers as deadly as this one you cant just go in and just _Avada _them 'cos you'll be the one that ends up dead, you got to make them think they're the ones in charge of the situation. Now, what say we package this traitor up and deliver his scrawny arse to the boss."

"Right," Voice One paused a moment, "you know, I can't help but think we're missing something."

"Yeah, like what?"

"To watch your backs?" A female voice commented from behind the two.

"Perhaps," Voice two nodded, then in unison the two Deatheaters froze, then turned, wands already slipping back into their hands from their holsters.

Unfortunately for them, Hannah Abbott was already swinging and she was a pretty reasonable cricket player.


	21. 21 The morning after

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 21: The Morning After**

Sometimes you just wake up and know you are heading straight for a 'interesting' day, the most famous example of this is perhaps the Las Vegas special, i.e. waking up in somebody elses bed with a ring you didn't have last night on _that _finger. Oh yes, and a hangover.

When a certain Deatheater by the name of Bicus Dickus woke up, he knew he was in for an interesting day, unfortunately for him, whilst he certainly seemed to have the hangover, it wasn't a warm body and a ring that gave it away, it was the scowling face of a certain Hogwarts Potion Master glaring at him over a holder of twenty vials of various colours, several of which bubbled alarmingly. Given that he appeared to be very firmly bespelled to the hospital style bed and his emergency lockpicking wards had activated okay and done nothing, he knew he was truly in for an interesting day. The triumphant smirk that appeared on Snapes face as soon as he realized his prisoner was awake was merely an unfortunate detail.

* * *

"Idiots," Miss Abbott commented with a roll of her eyes as she gazed through the headmasters glass ball at the awakening Deatheaters. 

Dumbledore shrugged slightly, his eyes betraying his keen intelligence as he gazed assessingly at the Hufflepuff, wondering how he could have missed the subtle signs that this child was more then the simple unremarkable student she appeared to be, "prejudice as you said child, we knew enough to expect he had ways to slip out of magical wards and entrapments but Sarah suggested we used actual devices, not magic and that they were not prepared for."

Of course, Dumbledore admitted to himself quietly, those two were probably still mind addled as well, after all, Poppy hadn't yet been told they were here so their concussions had remained untreated. All the better to interrogate them…

"Now, I do believe Miss Abbott that you have a little explaining to do,"

"No," came the slow reply, "I don't think I have anything to explain to a manipulative scheming bastard who is too concerned with preparing a _child _to fight to give a damn about his bloody welfare."

Dumbledore reflected wryly that Miss Abbott appeared to feel some hostility towards him, not that she could be blamed, after all, she was merely a child and a hufflepuff at that, and what did children truly know about the realities of life?

"That is not exactly true…"

"Oh, so you are not sending Harry to house where you will know he will be abused every Summer when you know damn well there are far better ways to protect him, like say a fidelius if you want to go a little to the extreme, or just sending him across the bloody Atlantic if you really want to make it difficult for him to be tracked."

"I'm afraid as simple as that might sound it would not prevent Voldemort finding Harry,"

Hannah snorted, "at least he would have to _search _and what kind of cross-ocean tracker would he be able to use without the sheer power required sounding alarms in every magical monitoring post in the western hemisphere?"

He shook his head mildly, knowing Miss Abbott had missed the obvious "he managed a resurrection spell without alarms sounding."

"True the power level was probably higher," she shrugged, turning her back on the headmaster, "but given that magical resurrection is supposed to be impossible, how would the ministry set up a ward to look for it? For that matter, why would they? Tracking spells on the other hand are known to work and the ministry knows how to monitor those."

Inwardly, Dumbledore grimaced, out of mouths of babes… that at least was a point he was forced to concede, not that Miss Abbott was going to give him the chance, considering she had just walked out on him.

* * *

"Ludo hurt," 

Sarah snorted, giving her friend a sympathetic, amused look, "yeah, you did hit the punch hard last night?"

"Punch? Ludo punch Sarah?"

"No," Sarah shook her head, "not punch anyone, punch, the drink."

"Punch drink bad,"

She snorted, "Wasn't supposed to be, I think it was spiked."

Sarah caught her friends look and hurried to explain, "not spiked as in spikes put into the drink, spiked as in, alcohol added when it shouldn't have been… something I'm sure the teachers are going to be very impressed about."

"Except they were the ones who did it," came a wry voice that made Sarah glance back away from the lake and her friend.

"Malfoy,"

Shaking his head, then grimacing as the movement sent shards of pain dancing behind his eyes, he slowly approached the two, sitting down besides Ludo, "there're supposed to be setting an example for the whole school, not acting like bloody slytherins!"

Muffling a snort, she glanced at Malfoy, mouth twisting into a smirk.

Malfoy caught the glance, thought for a moment, then let out a heartfelt groan of dismay, "Can we pretend I didn't just say that?"

"Why Malfoy, I do believe you're almost acting like a half-way respectable member of society, I think we should have a drink to celebrate…"

The look Malfoy sent her was one of pure loathing.


	22. 22 Wards

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 22: Wards**

"I will not tolerate this perfidy any longer, the younger Malfoy had a great future with us, his father before his unfortunate 'accident' had trained and guided his future to our cause well. And now his is little more then one of Dumbledores lackeys! And how many others of the youth movement are moving away from me? From their great futures as rulers over the pathetic muggles and half-breeds?"

"Do you want her killed my Lord?"

"I want her at my side… the power she wields! Failing that, kill her yes."

* * *

Control, it comes so much easier now but still, it is not yet perfect, I still lose control, still see and hear or my powers, my illusions spilling over. I need to gain, to keep this control but the move I learn of my powers, the more I learn control, the more my powers expand and the more difficult it is too control, so there more I must learn… 

The vicious circle that is control and power I suppose, a circle I must learn to live with else become that which I hate the most. Still though I ask, why me?

In this world of billions, how many must cry out to the Goblin King to have their children taken away? Yet, amongst his dominion I doubt there were more then ten thousand goblins, even counting those somehow different minions he keeps in the wizarding world, those who present the public face of Gringotts to the world. You would have thought there would be more… unless the Goblin King is more selective then that.

The hat said I should have been invited to Hogwarts, if that is true then there is Sorcery in my blood. Is that what it needs, a touch of magics before you can send a child to the king? It makes a certain sense I suppose… but surely that can not be the whole answer. Why did I miss out on the magical education I was supposedly due? Why was I not detected by the magics that would have signalled my existence to the wizarding world?

And why, of all those who tried to retrieve their child from the Goblin King was it I who succeeded, why was it I that caught Jareth's eye?

All these questions, and if I were to be honest, I suspect only has the answers and he at least is avoiding me.

* * *

"Well, the party was a success." 

"Yeah," Ron grinned, "Snape was well pissed of."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, just, "and Snape has never been the vengeful sort where Gryffindor is concerned? Still, Sarah has cheered up, is working harder…"

"Of course you would be happy about somebody _working _harder…" Ron muttered, earning a snort from Harry and a glare from Hermione.

"And unlike some is actually _learning _something about her powers and abilities. Just what was your last Transfiguration mark again?" she replied pointedly.

Ron snorted, "Better then my last few. McGonagall seems to think I'm doing now, not trying to do… whatever the hell that is supposed to mean."

Hermione nodded, silently conceding the point, "still, he did attack the school again."

"Yes," Harry replied grimly, "I think its time the wards on this place were upgraded."

"Harry," Ron replied, somewhat aghast, "Dumbledore upgraded the wards himself not that long ago, you know that."

"No," he shook his head, "he reinforced them not upgraded them."

Ron frowned, "there's a difference?"

"He just strengthened the existing wards, didn't add anything new." Hermione frowned, "but Harry, how could we improve on the founder's magics and Dumbledores?"

Harry grinned, "a little imagination, a lot of research and some highly inventive brothers we know."

"Harry," Ron groaned, "you would ask those two for ideas on how to protect Hogwarts?"

"Yes,"

Hermione shook her head, "they're inventive, willing to think outside of the box and damn determined if they get interested. It'll work assuming we keep a weather eye on them."

"Say," Ron asked, "do you think they could ward against Snape taking points too?"

Harry snorted as the trio walked into the potions classroom.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as he turned his attention away from the trio and back to within himself, placing his consciousness within his body once more. It was tricks like this that made everyone wonder how he knew so much but truth be told, you couldn't even hope to run a place like Hogwarts without knowing one or two things no-one else in the school did. 

They were right of course, he had just reinforced the wards not upgraded them. Truth be told, whilst he had made sure every standard ward was in place and a few that were standard only to Hogwarts were working, he hadn't given much thought to new wards. Sure, he had added those that were _known _but known to him meant likely known to the enemy as well.

To invent new wards, new protections… well, the Deatheaters would be less likely to predict such and simply through lack of knowledge would find them harder to get through. Of course, he would have to reinforce the wards himself once he knew what they had added, after all, inventive Fred and George might be but particularly powerful they weren't, a little work would be needed to ensure the wards were strong enough to be effective and safe enough for use in a school. Well, selectively safe anyway, if the children didn't notice they were there all the better but he didn't want any of them being caught by accident.

He would have to keep a real close eye on those experiments.

He would also have to take a few notes, after all, this was Fred and George and there were a few people he knew who could do with a hopefully non-fatal lesson.

That is, when he got the time, letting those two have access to stores was always an interesting experience whether they knew they were being allowed or not. He still remembered what happened when they 'accidentally' released that batch of love potion into the air.

He hadn't been able to look at Professor Sprout the same way since.


	23. Rides and Wishes

Illusion  
by Chaoseternus  
Chapter 23: Rides and Wishes 

"This is _cool, _" Ron sighed, awed, trying not to remember that the neck his hands were tightly gripping was technically that of a young, pretty and hot female. Strangely enough, the currently more equine form she was in was not much of a help.

Okay, so a horse with wings and a horn, but still, no help.

He felt movement and gripped his hands tighter as Sarah nodded in apparent agreement, and he grinned, knowing that the brilliant light of wonderment was probably still shining in her eyes, transforming a face that was pretty even in its equine form into some more beautiful and pure and bloody hell.

He hadn't just really thought that about another girl had he?

Damn it he had, Hermione was going to kill him.

He didn't pause to think why Hermione's opinion meant so much, especially considering they were only 'friends', instead he tried to turn his attention back to the enjoyment of the ride he friend was giving him.

Ron grimaced, even in his head; he knew 'ride' had been a bad word choice.

* * *

"She isn't going to break you know," Dumbledore said softly, startling Jareth as he gazed up from the parapet of the Astronomy tower towards the forms circling and diving above.

"She's new, fragile, she might just and if that happens…"

The headmaster smiled, touched and pleased as the depth of feeling in the Goblin kings quiet, almost unconscious words, "you will not be alone in being there to catch her, she has made her mark here and there are many who would stand at her side."

"But none at her hand," Jareth mused, his hands floating a crystalline ball unnoticed between them. For a moment, a Greek god of a figure, all rippling muscles and sweat appeared in the hazy glass of the ball and irritably, Jareth dismissed it, but Dumbledore saw it and knew it for what it was, a momentary expresio9n of Jareth fear, that someone would come along and take Sarah away from him.

"Perhaps… the right individual has not yet announced himself,"

Jareth barked out an unamused, almost loathing laugh, "I thought I had done that in the Labyrinth."

"No," kindly, Dumbledore shook his head, "you treated her as a prize, something to be won, a pet almost, to be used, controlled and discarded as you wish."

Jareth spun around, anger dancing in his eyes, but Dumbledore did not give him the opportunity to speak.

"But Sarah is no weak-willed child to be controlled, to be subservient to be another, nor do she want a play thing of her own," the bite in his words made Jareth wince, and Dumbledore softened his voice, "she wants an _equal. _She wants to be loved as such and to love another as an equal. Could you do that for her, could you be there for her, knowing that sometimes she will have to do things for herself and you will not always be able to understand why beyond that she wants it? Will be willing to know when to push and when to fold? Will you at last be able to accept another at you side rather then below it?"

"I don't know,"

"None of us does, not until we try."

Sighing, Jareth turned his attention to the figures on broom and awing above his head, his expression troubled and wistful and Dumbledore slowly backed out, his heart heavy.

It seemed so wrong to be pushing those two together at a time such as this, knowing Jareth was not allowed to interfere in the upcoming war and that Sarah would not be able to help herself. Knowing Sarah had made her choice and would ride at their side, putting herself at risk for what she felt was good and right, might lose herself in that fight.

And yet, at the same time, it felt like perhaps it was the best time. Ironic really, the Lady riding out to battle, leaving the Lord at home to worry and pray, but then, nothing was ever straight with this one.

Of course, he would have to be careful here, as much as he wished her happiness, she couldn't leave to stay with Jareth, not yet at least, that choice may come in time but he could not allow it until the war was over, she had become too much of a rallying point bringing the undecided to the light at Hogwarts, she brought to many strengths to their side.

Careful he would have to be, she did after all have the support of the Goblin king, but stay here she must, for the Greater Good.

* * *

"Our Lord wants the little Princess at his feet, broken and pliable," Bellatrix grinned, the expression nasty, emphasising the dark coldness in her eyes, perverting what could have been a beautiful face, "I'm sure even with your… help I can manage that."

Goyle senior frowned, "and just what does that mean?"

"Don't think too hard about it, your mind will overheat again," she glanced, her expression darkly, malevolently anticipatory at the figures darting across the distant sky, "just do as I say and Our Lord will reward us handsomely."

Goyle grunted, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the obviousness of his thoughts, he meant to obey but was planning to get her back at some point… Merlin's beard, how pathetic. When she finally gained her rightly place as the new right hand, she would find some way to deal with the pathetic fools once and for all.

She was sure the Lord would thank her for it.


	24. Muggins Of Course

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 24: Muggins of course…**

To make an illusion, that is a task I have learnt but not yet mastered. I can make… no, perhaps it would be better to say I can imprint my will on the world, make it appear to be real and with practise it grows easier to do so, less draining, faster, and infinitely more detailed.

I am okay for objects, for static things but what of these which are not static, what of flowing water, of trees bending in the wind, the subtle glint of perspiration on a persons face? These are the little details that make an illusion more real, more believable, but these are the things that elude me. The devil, as they say, is in the details.

I have tried memorising the shape, form and movement of water and imprinting that into an illusion but what you have is a replay and may be seen for such. The lighting alone often gives it away, not to mention the fact the edges will often not match.

No, a replay, a memory will not work though knowing now how to replay a memory for all to see is in itself a useful trick though I have yet to manage sound let alone surround sound. On the day that I do, I have already promised myself to introduce Hogwarts to the wonder that is Star Wars.

I think… maybe what I need to do is understand water, learn why it flows, why it bends, what and why does the light reflect of it so?

Easy this is not, is illusion truly all about understanding what you are trying to fake?

Or do I need to rely more on instinct then I do?

The illusions I manage when I do not try for control… they are the very embodiment of what I am aiming for in control. Flowing believable water; Such a simple goal for the moment, yet so far away and after that, there are more goals, once vision is perfected, sound, then form.

Jareths illusions… those looked real, felt real, sounded real, smelt real and even tasted real.

I fear I am a long way from that.

* * *

I was reading a discworld book earlier I borrowed from Hannah Abbott, in it he speaks of illusions and how sometimes the gaps, the little inconsistencies can be filled in, explained away but a mind wanting to believe it is real, or at least, not wanting to believe it is not real. Other books I have read both fictional and not have indicated the same thing, part of the tools of illusion are making the mind think it is real and making it fill in the gaps itself. 

It makes sense of a sort, certainly a new direction to try.

Psychology… not something I thought I would be getting involved with when I learnt about my powers but it seems everything is far more connected then I thought. I'm sure then is some wisdom in that you must first understand in order to fake it but right now, all I see is more hard work, more learning, more practice.

* * *

McGonagall sighed with annoyance as yet another student came up to her asking how you became an animagus. Years of changing into a cat in front of the students and getting maybe one student in a year who would truly wish to become an animagus, not just label it as a 'cool thing only McGonagall can do', Sarah steps in, finds her form… and because it's a flying form being an animagus is suddenly the new fashion. 

Worse, the chaos Sarah had, admittedly unintentionally caused during her search for her form merely encouraged the interest, it seemed the opportunity to potentially take some potent hallucinogens under teacher supervision rated a cool factor all of its own.

Well, _that _she could honestly say she had no right really to comment about, not considering her initial reasons for finding her animagus form… but still. Enough students had come forward seriously asking about animagus forms to fill _two _classes and by a decree laid down by Salaazar Slytherin himself, two full classes meant it had to be taught.

And who at Hogwarts was the only person really qualified to teach such a course?

Muggins of course…

Like she didn't have enough to do with her ordinary courses, head of house work, the Deputy Head job, the order… Well, at least she could honestly ask for help with this. With a class of spaced out students she would need it, besides, first of all she would need to weed out those least likely to make the transformation, then they would have to arrange parental permissions… maybe restrict the class to those over a certain age too, there were a thousand and one ways to reduce the number of students she would have to teach for an extra class. Unfortunately, no way she could see of getting out of it totally.

Not that she would, the staff betting pool would run rampant with this one, who could get a form, what it would be… Carefully managed, she could really clean up.

Yes, she grinned to herself; that would help compensate nicely.

* * *

"Oh we are so in," Fred and George grinned at each other, their eyes flicking from the new notice on the board. 

Ron glanced up from his chessboard, missing one of Harry's knights kicking his bishop somewhere personal and immensely painful, and shouted, straining to be heard over the din off the full common room "what's the new message about then?"

"Animagus classes, signup in McGonagall's classroom,"

Ron picked himself up from the floor, glancing around at suddenly empty room, books and worse discarded and in a few cases, still yet to stop moving, "bloody hell…"


	25. First Blood

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 25: First Blood**

"Didn't know this were here," Crabbe senior muttered as Bellatrix pulled open a hatch inserted into the floor of the Honeydukes storeroom, "You sure this leads to the castle?"

"The master said it leads into Hogwarts," Bellatrix dismissively shrugged, "you want to go back ask Voldemort if he is sure, you go ahead."

Crabbe grunted, sharing a fearful look with Goyle.

Bellatrix snorted, "didn't think so," and dropped into the darkness below, an inaudible lumos lighting the way almost the same instant she landed.

Almost silently, she started to walk down the passage, crouching slightly to avoid hitting her head, then abruptly, she turned, wand raised and equally as abruptly lowered.

"Idiots!" she snarled, quietly but still managing to carry, "this is supposed to be a stealthy invasion, would you like me to get a dictionary so you can look up the meaning of the word 'stealthy'?"

The two wizards exchanged looks again, "it means quietly… no noise… putting your feet down softly and not stamping would be a good start."

She started walking forwards again and all of four seconds later stopped, turned, and cast a quick pair of 'silencios'.

Growling she strode off, her poise screaming 'displeased' with a possible side order of PMT.

Shrugging, Crabbe and Goyle followed, their expressions conveying the one thought running through their minds… 'Women'.

* * *

The 'muggles' say a picture paints a thousand words, however where the Wizarding world was concerned, a picture could quite_literally _say a thousand words. In a few cases it was indeed rather difficult to get them to shut up. 

Timion as a wizard had been loud, exuberant, the sort of person who could fill a whole room with the force of his laugh… a laugh that you heard and imagined coming from the mouth of a jolly fat man in a red outfit with fluffy white trim.

Unfortunately, his very manner annoyed Malfoy Senior and early into the first war, Deatheaters had paid a visit and removed his tongue. Timion still enjoyed life, but he learned the value of silence… then he was honoured with a portrait on the walls of Hogwarts.

A portrait found and recognised by a set of twins. A portrait that like its original enjoyed a good prank or two… and also had a very protective fatherly streak. A portrait that had no problems getting involved when the twins began their own version of 'upgraded' wards for Hogwarts.

Unbeknownst to the stealthily invading Deatheaters, the twins had remembered one of the basic rules of concealment… hardly anyone ever bothers to look up.

* * *

An enemy humiliated was an enemy angered, rash, more likely to favour the direct approach to make mistakes. The direct approach was something that could be protected against and _proven _in a court far more easily. 

These are truths but not ones that had crossed the twins mind in their work, they had only really been interested in three things, one; protecting those they called friends and family, two; testing some of their riskier 'toys' so they knew what to change and improve before production, three; a little stress relief at the enemies expense.

Okay, so four things, impressing the girls almost always figures on a teenage boys mind after all…

Unfortunately, most spells that would have allowed them to view the secret passages would have been detected and disarmed by anyone sneaking in, one of the reasons that Timion had been used to control the traps and not remote through the magical equivalent of a CCTV system.

This meant instead of watching what happened, the Aurors and Order Members checking the corridor for the invading Deatheaters had to manually reconstruct what happened. They too forgot to look up and as such, missed out on a very helpful hint.

_"Paint?" _

Fred grinned, smirking at George as they listened in carefully on the modified extendable ears, sitting in a room that showed all the signs of previous use as a broom closet, and in front of them, a desk that an telephone operator might have mistaken for an old manual exchange.

"Mad-eye?"

_"Spray pattern indicates it was most likely sprayed from beneath and that somebody was standing right above it at the time,"_

"Tonks?"

Fred shook his head, "too serious... too supersil… supersuli… supsil…."

"Big-headed?" George replied dryly.

"Close enough,"

_"What kind of force would it have been sprayed with?" _

"That's three…"

"Sounds young, a little uncertain."

"Thinking a probie?"

Fred nodded, "yeah, I'm thinking probie."

"Hey, is number three still live?"

They glanced up the board in time to see the number three switch light up, grinning they turned towards the frame where Timion was nonchalantly whistling and inspecting his fingernails.

"Is now," George grinned.

_"Simply put… I would not have wanted to be the person who got that between the legs." _

_"Ouch," _

_"No indications the stream was magically controlled or shaped either." _

_"Odd," _

The twins nodded, exchanging a slightly pensive look, before both saying what they now knew "Madeye,"

_"The only reason that would happen would be… so as not to interfere with other magics on the paint perhaps?" _

_"No, no such magics that I can find." _

_"Perhaps the trap was not finished then," _

_"I doubt that… magical trigger but I see a pressure canister and piping. Very clever… Bellatrix missed it simply because she was checking for magical traps and apart from the trigger this one was muggle." _

"Is he impressed?" Fred commented, glancing at George.

"Nah…" George shrugged, "merely approving."

They shared grins, and gave each other high-fives, "Moody's approval on a trap… man, we have got to celebrate this."

"Party later?"

"What else?"

_"Smart," Big head commented. _

_"Very, and not something most magic users would have come up with," _

_"Muggleborn?" _

_"Maybe," _

"Didn't sound certain about that,"

Fred shrugged, "Hermione did help… besides Dumbledore might have let him know who was trapping the passageways."

_"Lots of magical energy here… silencios and lots of them,"_

_"Whose?" _

_"Recent… most likely our invaders. Shall I remove the spells?" _

_"I doubt they did so many silencios without reason." _

Reaching swiftly forward, Fred hurriedly rewired, moving the feed from the extendable ear they were listening to a hole marked 'filter' and patching the old, gramophone style horn that was making the sound in after that.. He exchanged a glance with George who simply handed him a set of fluffy pink ear protectors.

_"Good point… cover your ears first." _

_"There… those should cancel right about… now." _

_"Silencio!" _

_"Silencio!!" _

_"Nice!" _

_"I think my ears are ringing." _

_"Pardon? I can't hear you over the ringing in my ears!" _

_"Iron Maiden? Cool, did they install a volume control somewhere?" _

"I'm beginning to like our probie friend."

_"…" _

_"I don't see any Iron Maidens and where in this tunnel would they keep them anyway? You're not making any sense." _

_"It's a muggle band…" _

_"Its fiendish torture is what it is!" _

_"Lets see… broken pastry bases, whipped cream scattered all over the place… nah, no one would be that juvenile, not whilst protecting a school surely!" _

_"Somebody apparently was…" _

_"Ehh… I don't think that was just cream in those pies." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because you put your finger in a bit to test in and now you have 'sneak' in glowing letters appearing across your forehead?" _

_"Son of a…" _

_"Bright too… no way you're going to miss that even in a lighted corridor." _

_"Damn, that's a scary mix of juvenile, guts and smarts." _

_"Who did these wards, the kids?" _

_"…" _

_"Surely not," _

_"Well, it looks as if this is where the three turned back, can't see whyaaarrrrggghhhh!" _

_"Evil minded little kids," _

The twins exchanged grins which dropped off hurriedly as they realised if Moody knew it was them, they might really have reason to be paranoid soon enough.

_"His missus is going to be furious." _

_"His wife on the other hand…" _

_"Best get him out of there; you get on with it, chop chop!"_

_"Me? You're the one who wants him out, you do it! Besides, I'm not the one wearing a codpiece." _

_"Hey Madeye, I just realised something. We're only five metres into the tunnel." _

_"Well then probationary Auror, why don't you go ahead and check for further traps whilst I extricate the researcher here." _

_"I resign." _


	26. SmellOVision

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus**

**Chapter 26: Smell-o-vision.**

Illusion is an art.

That was the conclusion I came too long ago, not a science or some other definable process but an art, subjective, opinionated, not always easy to define, an art.

Okay, they said, so we'll teach you about art.

I can now paint decent pictures using both muggle and wizards paints, decent landscapes, portraits and indeed, despite being no expert, have been offered a few commissions by the teachers. It has helped, more depth has appeared in the illusions I create, more realism to the shadows, more details to the texture, less wavering of the shapes… and perhaps most telling, the way the shapes bend and move in the wind is truer to reality.

Still liquids look real now as well, but flowing, those I have yet to master. One final step in creating completely real images to complete but an image is all it will be. An illusion can not only be about what you see, for even muggles have a full five senses and an experienced and capable magician will have a six, a feel if you will for the magic in their surroundings. How do you make an illusion that will encompass those as well?

Having the targets mind fill in the blanks in the detail cannot help if the details are not there in the first place and I can not say that I have ever been one to full sensory dreams except with outside interference so I cannot use that.

But it all comes back to art… the subjectiveness of existence. Why is it one person eats an egg and enjoys the taste, but another will be put off by it? Why do you lie in a bed and think too soft and yet another will come along later and think too hard?

Illusions, are we really talking a look into the human condition? The more I learn about illusions, the more real they become to me and others, the more I find that I know about people, the way they act, they _why _they act.

Is learning about people the way to learn illusions?

Then again, that might help me learn how to fool humans but it won't always be humans I would be trying to fool, what about all the other creatures, magical or not in the world?

And that not to mention the effect of mood on a persons perception of the world!

Enough, I have work to do. A stage magician has been 'persuaded' to teach me that craft, I'm sure I don't want to know how, so lessons is sleight if hand, distraction and misdirection are coming up. I'm sure Jareth would approve, he seemed to be an expert in those arts.

* * *

"It seems Sarah has learnt how to give an illusion scent," 

Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at Snape, whose expression was far beyond his usual brooding 'why do I have to deal with these brats' sucked lemon look and straight into the realms of ' I have to teach Neville Longbottom for _two _more years?'.

Dumbledore hid a smile and glanced out the window, where students were still racing with what was almost certainly unaccustomed speed out of the building.

"I see," he paused, "was it truly an illusion or something…?"

Snape grimaced, "Not subtle is what it was. I could feel it, she bypassed the nose entirely, told the mind that it was smelling the most foul stench imaginable and then…"

"The classroom evacuated?"

"Quite," the Potions Professor grimaced, "as much as it pains me to admit it, Parkinson deserved that but the rest of the class didn't."

"Control?"

He gave a sharp agreeing nod, "control is as always the issue, however I don't think I would have noticed what she did had I not been a legimens, Potter seemed to have caught on as well but he was still affected by it."

"So, right now they are all smelling the worst smell they themselves can come up with?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Probably," he grimaced, "I am not sure how we are going to stop that however."

"Round them up, take them to Madam Pomfrey and have her give them a placebo. If the smell is all in their heads the cure might as well be as well."

Snape shot him a startled look, "would that work?"

"If they believe it will, it will. Why not cure an illusion with another type of illusion?"

Snape shrugged, and turned to leave the room, "I think it will teach Sarah one important lesson though. If you are going to create a nasty illusion make sure it doesn't affect you too."

Dumbledore choked, his eyes twinkling as he carefully watched the students milling around outside.

* * *

I watch, I see the way the sunlight plays in her hair, the way it ripples as she runs her hands through it, the delight in her eyes as she takes a step closer on the path to her mastery. 

I wish I could help her with that path but I can not, what I have is as natural to me now as breathing, I do not even remember if I ever had to be taught myself, it has been too long. For each of those scarce few in the years past who defeated me, the path to knowledge was different and individual and unfortunately, often brutally cut short. I can not help her, for I do not know how.

Nor can I do as I wish, to take he in my arms, to let go all illusions, all pretence and let her know how I truly feel, until such time as she accepts me I can only briefly appear before her before the magics that gave her my powers attempt to remove me, her rejection complete until revoked.

She should be mine and yet, I suspect that as much as I had yearned before, it would only have been a fling for there was no respect there. It was only with her defeat of me that the respect came and with that, the seeds of something potentially more powerful and longer lasting.

I wish I could be with her now, I think I ma ready but it is not me who matters in this and she is not yet ready to choose me. I flatter myself if I say she likes me, but in truth, whilst I know she has a certain respect for me I do not think she likes me. I do not think she hates me either, small blessing that that is but I do know one thing for certain, she trusts me.

Why is it that scares me more then anything else?

She gave up her life, came to Scotland and to a completely new existence at my bidding, because I said it was necessary, she has no reason to trust and reason enough not too and yet, for whatever blessed reason, that trust is there.

What did I ever do to deserve that, have I ever demonstrated that I am anything other then decidedly _un _trustworthy?

It humbles me and I am not one used to being humbled and I honestly am not sure what to do about it, except for one thing. If she is ever to be mine, I know I must somehow be careful not to abuse the precious gift she has unknowingly given me.


	27. A Lesson Learnt

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 27: A Lesson Learnt**

I dream I am flying, I dream of the casual caress of the wind between my feathers, the cool air of a spring day warming me as I dive and frolic in the bright morning sun. I dream but know this is not just a dream, that this is more, a desire given flesh, given form.

I wonder, do I dream this alone, is this wondrous, peaceful vision just for me or are there others seeing, tasting, feeling, hearing as I do at the moment?

Are they dreaming it as I am or is my power making them experience it in a more waking way?

I do not know, all I know that this is a life, this is vibrant, this is somehow _real _ and I do not want to leave this perfect dream. Yet I must.

There is a danger here, the same danger I faced when the bewitched peach handed to me by Hoggle placed me in the unreal ballroom. The danger that I might lose track of what is real, and what is not. If you create the illusions and you manage to lose track of reality, then I imagine the danger would be greater then just losing yourself, you might well drag others with you as well.

Responsibility, that is the word I need now, this is a power, I need to have the control to use it responsibly well, at least, control so that I choose when it is time to use the illusions and when not too. Given the mature of the Goblin King I rather suspect this ability isn't well know for _responsible _ usage though like a politician I have little doubt that he could argue taking children that get wished away is a responsible usage.

And I suppose in a way it is, a lesson is always taught after all. A rather unforgettable lesson at that and aimed at those who should really know better. Should know better, like I should have known better.

Distracted the thought about learning control, trying to figure out if this is real or unreal and how to break free it slips from me, like somehow the illusion is protecting itself from discovery and destruction. I must hold the thought, my mind must be stronger then the hold the illusion has over me, I must be strong.

Of course.

In a way, this is a test. A fundamental one at that, of who is in control, me or the illusion.

Perhaps, but is control the wrong word, control implies command, rule, far more blunt words then guide, restrain. The difference between hammering a wedge till it fist and sliding it perfectly into place. A time for both uses I suppose, and what is control anyway when you think about it?

The thought had slipped out of my mind again.

I am in a illusion, I must remember that.

My purpose has to be to escape this somehow no.

Not to escape.

To end the illusion.

Escape has its time and its place but it is not control. To end something, you must have some degree of control over it and that it what I must have, control. To not have control is to place a thermonuclear bomb with a random number generator attached into the hands of a child and suggest that they do not press the red button.

To put it another way, to not have control is an unhealthy idea.

I must think.

Or rather, perhaps I must think differently?

I will meditate; perhaps the calm and centring that brings me will help me out of this illusion.

I close my eyes, letting my body, my wings control my movements, trusting that my instincts will not allow me to come to harm as I steady my breathing, setting aside my thoughts like they were a book I could take up again later should I need to.

In, out, steady, comfortable breaths.

My mind empties, tries to wander, I guide it to a quiet, uncluttered place then let my sense reach out and I am surprised.

There is an illusion, but it is not the one I was expecting.

It is light, almost feathery in its touch buts its implications and subtlety combined

This is a good illusion and I know in a moment that Jareth cast it and has made no attempt to hide that fact. He was taking advantage of what I did unintentionally, of that I have no doubt, but the lesson is well learnt.

I dispel the illusion and my mind settles down, comfortable with the fact now that I am flying, that the morning sun is caressing my skin and that I have changed once more. I did not attempt to change but this is a beautiful moment now and I will relish it till the sun truly rises, until the business of the day begins.

* * *

You are proud of her,

Jareth glanced behind him, sharply restraining the urge to jump, he knew it was technically Dumbledore's turf but still he could at least make some sound or wear bells or something!

But he was right.

I am, he acknowledged, I had not expected her to realise exactly what illusion she was really under quite so quickly,

Illusion? Dumbledore frowned, I did not sense an illusion in the area.

Jareth shot him an arch look and Dumbledore nodded, of course, your power is different enough that even here, I can not guarantee I would notice such.

It was a small thing anyway, Jareth shrugged, his eyes following Sarah as she dived past the Astronomy tower, I made her think that what was real was not and her mind, not expecting to find itself in her animagaus form when she woke up, accepted it.

A dangerous illusion, Dumbledore frowned, a simple warping of ones perception of reality perhaps, but still, madness lies that way.

The Goblin King smiled edgily, I have known a few who have said that madness is at the heart of a true illusion and perhaps there is a seed of truth in that, but then, a little insanity is good for the soul.

Dumbledore nodded, a little insanity helps keep you sane, just like a little of what's bad for you is good.

Jareth glanced at Dumbledore's outfit, a truism you seem to have learnt well,

He got a chuckle in reply, I make use of my supposed insanities, it makes things easier in a way to be seen as an eccentric,

Jareth nodded acknowledgement, his eyes tracking Sarah once more, you are right though, it is a dangerous illusion and not the first time I have put Sarah under such but certainly the first time it has not been for my benefit.

Dumbledore shot Jareth a questioning look, and he shrugged, the lesson was learnt. That's all that really matters now,

Dumbledore sighed, but accepted it, why did you choose here as the place for her to learn control? he asked finally, I imagine it would have been easier in the Goblin Kingdom?

That is true, Jareth smiled, gesturing down from the tower towards the main door of the school and the figures excitedly diving out towards Sarah, but not all the lessons were about illusions, some were about life.

Ahh, Dumbledore smiled as he caught sight of Sarah diving towards the Gryffindor Trio, the best lessons of all.


	28. A New Joker In The Deck

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 28: A New Joker In The Deck**

I am not amused! Voldemort barked at last, irritated by the constant excuses from Bellatrix, Parlour tricks childish pranks enough to send you fleeing? I am indeed disappointed

Bellatrix cringed, knowing what was to come.

Crucio!

The Dard Lord let the spell lie, continuing to speak even as one of his favoured servants writhed in agony at his feet, so, Dumbledore has allowed new wards and protections to be added to those surrounding Hogwarts, wards that are entirely new in design. They will interfere with the others spells, I have no doubt in that, make them drain that much faster a thing we will use when the time comes. But that time is not here yet.

He glanced around the room once, and then let his eyes slide to the drooling, shuddering figure at his feet. He grimaced, then cancelled the crucio, I still have use for you but not if you fail me again.

Ignoring Lestranges fawning, he glanced at the shattered remains of Lucius Malfoy, laid in a medieval gibbet in the corner of the room, you will eventually join him. I'm sure I can make you last longer then that pathetic traitor did however.

Bellatrix fell silent, just knelt, head bowed at her master's feet.

Still he mused, one way or another I want Sarah. She intrigues me and if you can not retrieve her, then you must make her come to you. She stays with the weak Gryffindors if you take someone she considers friend then I am sure she will ride into the rescue. You know what to do then

Bellatrix nodded, stepping warily back from the throne.

And Bellatrix?

She glanced up warily, I did not say you could move crucio!

* * *

Dumbledore hid a grin as Snape stamped up to the teachers table in the Great Hall, a darker then usual glower darkening his face.

Is everything all right Severus? he asked mildly.

I would be surprised if you had not heard already, Snape barked in reply, you seem to know everything else that happens in this school fast enough!

Perhaps, he shrugged slightly, amusement dancing in his eyes, but as I was just this morning reminded, even here I am not omniscient.

Ha! the Potions Professor snarked and then grunted, I should have realised something was up when Neville got a potion right

Dumbledore's eyebrow rose in faux surprise, Neville got a potion right? How could you allow such a thing?

He got a sharp look in reply as Snape considered then discarded the blatant double meaning in the Headmasters words.

He didn't. It was an illusion, a particularly good one at that, grudgingly, Snape had to admit that, I would not have caught it at all if I hadn't spotted the odd looks the rest of the class were shooting me.

The illusion was just on you?

Apparently so,

Dumbledore considered this, I know she is improving but that much?

He got a wry look in reply, it wasn't Sarah. Once I knew what to look for I spotted the sorcery swiftly enough. It seems we have some troublemakers who are using Sarah's near free rein as a cover for their own games.

Dumbledore shook his head, it was not the Weasley twins

I know, Snape interrupted.

Dumbledore frowned, and then groaned, Oh lords, it was bad enough with _just _the twins.

He got a snort in reply, it was not as if you did much to moderate their antics

Every school has to have a least one group of pranksters, he sighed, and I am afraid that if they had been persuaded to stop someone else would have stepped into their shoes soon enough. Better the devil you know

Well, Snape grumbled, apparently these devils have been busy enough that their absence has been noted and someone else is taking up the reins.

Any ideas who?

Not as yet, Snape grimaced.

One of yours I suspect, McGonagall crossly noted, sitting down the other side of Dumbledore, there are few enough with such a crass sense of humour in the school and most of them are Slytherins!

Crass? Snape asked edgily.

None of the first years was willing to enter Flitwicks class third period, as I found out rather to my surprise.

Dumbledore shot her a questioning look, Flitwick would not explain that too me,

I am not surprised, McGonagall frowned, Madam Hooch was seen entering the classroom by the first students to arrive, after which the door slammed behind her. She was there to see if she could get some of the spells on the school brooms renewed again but

And? Snape asked eventually, amused by the faint red glow on the Transfiguration teachers cheeks.

Somebody had a recording charmed to the door and the recording well, such things are not appropriate for a school and certainly not for the ears of First Years!

Dumbledore sighed, That does explain the sudden rumours regarding Flitwick and Hooch

Snapes eyes bulged out and he choked, Hooch and _Flitwick _?

Quite, Dumbledore replied, but I agree, that does sound like a Slytherin.

Snape considered this for a moment, oh fuck.

* * *

So you can change at will now? Ron asked.

Yes, Sarah replied smiling, her eyes dancing, how are your animagus lessons going?

Ron grinned wryly, About the only lesson I've even been better then Hermoine at and that's not saying much,

Sarah quizzically glanced at Ron, what about Quidditch?

Not a lesson, he shrugged, I think McGonagall is about to kill the lot of us. If she wasn't obliged to teach us thanks to that two classes rule, then well

She laughed, it took me a while to, don't worry, if you have the capability then you will get their eventually and if you didn't, well, you wouldn't be here in the first place would you?

Ron smiled, not easy though,

Nothing worth while ever is, Sarah grinned, so, what you hanging around here for anyway, you looking for a ride?

Yeah, I'd ride you anytime, Ron grinned eagerly, then blushed a furious red as Sarah gaped at him ahh, what I mean is

It was too late, Sarah had already collapsed laughing.

* * *

He groaned, You had to say that to Sarah didn't you? Anyone else and I could have used it, replayed it in the Great Hall perhaps for all to see but Sarah?

He shook his head, carefully backing away from the two, Sarah is not to be touched, Sarah I will _not _ allow to be hurt. By anyone.

He grinned, But I'll get something good on you, just you wait.

He stopped, why am I talking to myself again?

* * *

I am beginning to think signing up with Voldemort was not the best of ideas, Bellatrix grumbled.

The look shot her by Crabbe senior was a blatant you think?' which forced the irritated and scared witch to mentally raise her opinion of his intelligence a notch or two.

We succeed, we get the order gunning for us, still have to worry about our own Boss killing us for some imagined slight and the Goblins closing our accounts just cos we pissed their Golden Girl of, she frowned, on the other hand, we fail and we may well be dead but I'm not entirely sure that would matter. If we're not dead then well, eventually we will be. Likely to be a _long _ eventually'.

Goyle grunted agreement.

Screwed if we do, screwed if we don't,

Crabbe nodded, then tapped at his arm.

Right, the order and the other pissants cant attack us from a distance, Voldemort can through the mark, thanks for reminding me, Bellatrix growled bitterly, damn, I knew I should have taken up that offer from Wolfram and Hart when they opened that new branch in this dimension.

Goyle arched an eyebrow at her.

Well, it could hardly be a worse deal then this could it?!


	29. Bets, A Revenge Missed and A Plan

**ILLUSION  
By Chaoseternus **

Missing 'real' chapter 9 uploaded and duplicate chapter 18 removed

**Chapter 29: Bets, A Revenge Missed and A Plan**

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Okay, she had certainly gotten the idea that Sarah was popular and dare she say it, much loved... and for that matter, much lusted after. Not always by the boys either but this did seem to be taking it a little too far.

She's your friend, how could you bet on who she's going to she blushed faintly, pair up with.

The twins just looked at her with amused aloofness, but it was Padma who replied, Pretty usual really, I mean somebody's always breaking up with somebody else.

Or chasing somebody else.

And it something we can bet on every week,

Parvati nodded, Unlike Quidditch matches which are too few and far between.

Or when Harry will next face a near death experience.

Padma got shot a sharp look at that, her sister thinking maybe she had gone a little too far, but Hermione was just gaping.

When Harry will next face she shook that thought off, no, I _don't _ want to know. Besides, last month of school is a sure bet.

Sucker bet you mean, Padma frowned, a little wryly, but has that ever been the first time in the year he's faced that kind of trouble?

She had to concede that point, but still, it's wrong, betting on who Sarah will shack up with, I mean

Hermione darted forward, snatching the book out of Padma's hands, glancing swiftly through it, you're not even sticking with twosomes.

Her eyes widened and she practically threw the book back, and I _really _don't think she's interested in that kind of thing.

Padma glanced at the page in question and nodded, grimacing, she glanced at her sister, a Slytherin house bet.

We've had to refuse a few bets from that house, some of things they were suggesting weren't even legal, Paravati explained.

Or possible, Hermione noted, glancing away, well, I just hope you're going to give Sarah a share of the proceeds at the end!

Right, Padma replied shortly, shooting a whoops' look at her sister, never thought of that.

Never thought of that Groaning, Hermione turned and walked swiftly out of the common room, muttering as she left.

Padma, how could you leave that lying about!

I thought you'd put it back away,

The door opened and Padma swiftly shoved the small pink book behind her back, plastering a fake smile on her face as Hermione walked back into the room.

One Galleon on Jareth,

Paravati grinned, and grabbed the book swiftly writing the bet down but she stopped, frowning as the door closed behind Hermione once more, who's Jareth? she asked baffled.

* * *

Snape was displeased, mildly irritated. He may even go so far as to say he was slightly vexed. Of course, to everyone else

Consider this, you have a potions professor who lives in what any sane person would consider an apparent permanent case of PMT who, when surly was being handed out, got in the queue twice and decided to skip the sense of humour queue for another dose of bitchy. This is a man who lived in what everyone else would consider an unusually bad mood.

Now consider this: Snape is willing to admit that he is mildly vexed.

To everyone else in school that means he is very pissed off.

In fact, it means he is somewhat like a old grain silo right after being filled up, the airs loaded with dust, it hasn't had time to settle and it wouldn't take much to start a spark and make a surprisingly large section of real estate go away.

Unfortunately, being the headmaster, Dumbledore rather suspected that he had no choice but to be the poor stupid sod that walked into the area with hobnailed boots. One little spark

Something vexes thee? Dumbledore asked carefully, one hand wrapped around his wand, a fact carefully hidden by the large and somewhat droopy sleeves of his robe.

Lupin is still here, he bit out, he should have been long gone by now but one of the restoratives I brewed to help him recover faster from the wolfsbane and therefore get out of my sight faster was swapped for another potion.

The headmaster frowned, is he okay?

Snape grimaced, a particular grim rictus this time, though it wasn't as if Snape smiling was ever much of a pleasant thing, depends on your definition of finehe'll live for certain. He just might regret it for quite a while.

Dumbledore frowned, Oh?

Alas, I did not notice fast enough that the restorative had been swapped for a rather ingenious. Snape hesitated, tasting the words for a moment, _gender _ bender so he is now loose on the school.

Gender bender Dumbledore frowned for a moment then groaned, oh good lord.

Quite,

I do have to ask though, he hesitated, why are you so angry about this, I thought you would have enjoyed.

I am, such a beautiful piece of work, could have been the perfect revenge. Snape growled, his arms held ramrod straight at his side, and. I. Did. Not. Think. Of. It. First.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to roll his eyes, well aware that such a lapse might prove to be fatal at the moment. Of course, it didn't stop him getting a little back on Lupins behalf

Well, that explains what Hagrid was babbling about at least,

Snape shot him a contemptuous glare which quickly faded to sickly disbelief as the headmaster continued, apparently Lupin paid him a very personnel visit earlier.

Dumbledore turned and hid a smile as he walked away; of course, Snape wasn't to know the personnel visit had more to do with the continued health or lack therefore of of a dark creature that had hurt Fang. Two could play the evil bastard game after all.

* * *

Now that is not quite cricket

Fred shot his twin a disbelieving look, and George flushed, okay, a little too understated

A tad,

You know, we are going to have to get some revenge back on Lupins behalf,

Quite, but this Fred gestured around the broom closet.

Is important,

And draining,

They glanced in unison at the pile of schoolwork developing on the table, a pile that was threatening to spill out across the floor if it got any higher.

McGonagall is going to go spare if we don't start clearing that,

What we need is an assistant,

They paused for a moment, some right evil-minded little bastard who's recently got involved in the pranks business perhaps.

By George I think you've got it!

Said George rolled his eyes, we would need to know who first,

That's reason two,

Lupin,

Reason one. Fred noted

His brother smiled tightly, wards.

This was considered for a moment, does show a more callous disregard for a person then we are willing too,

Not necessarily a bad thing in this case,

Point,

Easier to keep this up with a third person helping as well.

Reason three, keep your friends close.

A plan indeed.


	30. Why

**ILLUSION  
By Chaos_eternus **

Chapter 30: Why.

It is easy to see the Deatheaters as an enemy, easy to talk about standing against them, harder to do. I would like to think I had the will to stand against them, to hold the line, to fight but can I truly know that I am ready for this, ready for whatever part I must play in the fight to come?

I do not know, there is this seed of doubt inside me that questions my worthiness, my ability, my will, my strength, even my power. This seed, like a poisonous berry sits heavy inside me, weighs down my heart, and makes me question whether I am ready, whether I am capable, whether I should…

Whether I could stand and fight.

At one time it sounded so easy, Voldemort and Deatheaters bad, me and my friends good; slay the evil doer, save the day and then go home, have a party.

Just like that.

Naïve but in a way, so pure, so innocent.

The more I learn the less I know.

Once I thought that was a cliché, now I know it is not, it is a fundamental truth, the increasing grasp of your knowledge revealing more and more of what there is to know, more and more of what is unknown.

Instead of seeing… Bellatrix Lestrange and thinking, evil witch, kill, capture, contains its Bellatrix Lestrange, Evil Witch _why? _

What is the difference between evil and good?

What makes a person walk from light to dark… or run gleefully into hate.

Take the Malfoys.

Lucius Malfoy.

Reportedly gone, destroyed by Voldemort, not confirmed but considered very probable.

The first time I saw him, I saw an evil man, arrogant, controlling, so full of himself.

Now, I look back at those same memories, and I see a man not full of evil, but full of hatred, despair and self-loathing. I see a man who once knew, knew like you or I would know that the sky is 'blue' that he was superior because he was a Malfoy, because he was a near to pure-blooded as you could get in the Wizarding world, because he was born a wizard, because it was what he had been brought up to believe to know.

I see a man who knew all these things and then, found them to be untrue.

Found out that simply being born to a family of wizards didn't make him the best wizard, his name, his money, all made him powerful but not automatically the best. I see a man who realized that those born of less pure blood could actually be better then him.

I see a man who realized that all he knew to be true was untrue and it destroyed him inside. Now, all he has is hate, self-loathing and a desire to destroy everything and everyone responsible for forcing those truths upon him.

When I think of Lucius now, I feel nothing but pity.

Then we have Draco Malfoy, his son. Also brought up to believe his name, his birthright, his money made him superior.

A man who, given the opportunity, threw of all… well, okay, _most _of the bullshit his father taught him with a certain amount of glee.

Enough glee in fact to have him racing around the corridors of Hogwarts laughing and shouting about the bastard being dead; you might almost think he had father issues...

Sarcasm aside, I see a man, and given his choices I feel I must call him that despite his age, who will never be the nicest of persons, probably always be a bit bitchy and nasty but one who gives a damn. Better yet, shorn of his fathers influence, his control, he no longer hates that he gives a damn but is willing to accept it.

Draco Malfoy is someone you could call a friend, even as you wish to give yourself a case of 9mm lead poisoning for even thinking it. As for Lucius…

Frankly, a large part of me is surprised that Hermione was never the true focus of all his efforts, for she must have been the living embodiment of everything he hated and despised.

Bellatrix… a woman who never knew how to be anything but a bitch. Brought up by a woman who could have taught Hitler a thing or two, forced to surround herself with carefully selected pure blooded 'friends'… A true product of her upbringing, she makes me wonder what kind of person she could have been if she had been brought up by someone else. There is a core of steel in her and from what I hear, an occasional dark but true wit. She may have been someone you would actually want to know; instead she is just an enemy.

The Senior Crabbe and Goyles…

Sheep, nothing more, nothing less. Followers, weak-willed and cruel, not evil in themselves, too petty for that but they can and have been lead into evil.

The only truly evil one is Voldemort.

The day may come when I try to fathom him, but right now I fear to try. I'm not sure I wish to look into that pit. Not now, not yet.

But I will have too, for I know Harry is unlikely too, he is far too caught in a black and white view of the world and doesn't like to acknowledge the grey and Dumbledore is not pure of heart or of deed. I know he is hiding things from all of us and I know a few things about him that would make Harry's toes curl.

Dumbledore controls the adult resistance, Harry leads the youth and neither willing to truly the see the enemy, to know them and, to risk using another cliché, how can you defeat an enemy you do not understand?

I sit in the bridge between the adult and youth resistance, both willing at least to consider what I say, what I do. If I can get them to see the enemy more as humans, to get them to actually _think _about what drives them, perhaps we will have a better chance.

Maybe it will be enough.

Maybe.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?"

Crabbe grunted, scratching under his armpit, "Hogsmeade day?"

"Been done," Bellatrix responded, "several times. Got a bit hot for my liking last time."

"Won't expect it again." He added after a few moments consideration, "not after last time."

Bellatrix shot him a _look _and replied sarcastically, "yes, we've only attacked _eight times _on Hogsmeade days, no reasons for them to suspect we might do such a thing again, though I suppose the fact there's only three of us this time might give them a surprise. A _pleasant _surprise at that."

Goyle snorted, "according to Avery, anti-apparition wards have been added between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade."

She grimaced, "See; now that might be a problem too."

"Frontal assault is out."

Bellatrix shot Crabbe a 'no shit' look and rose angrily to her feet, striding swiftly around the small space, ignoring the muted chatter of the pub outside the private room.

She stopped suddenly, "or…"

Her minion's eyebrows rose as they watched her carefully as she paused in her striding, a contemplative expression on her face, "you know a frontal assault might be just what the Doctor ordered…."


	31. A Step Forward

ILLUSION  
By Chaos_eternus Chapter 31: A Step Forward

"She learns,"

"Slowly, far too slowly," Jareth replied swiftly, "she must be ready for what is to come!"

"Neither you nor I can make Harry, Sarah her or any other truly ready for what is to come," Dumbledore replied, a frown on his face as he looked down from the tower towards the Quidditch Pitch, "we can push, we can lean, we can train, we can even suggest, but readiness come from within and sometimes you do not even realise you have it.

It's not a measure of power or training, it's a measure of who you are and your strength of will."

"Power and training does help though," Jareth replied, sighing, his expression wistful as he gazed upon the small, almost insignificant figures below.

"It helps," he admitted, leaning his elbows on the crenulations of the tower, "but it in itself is not the answer."

"Perhaps," Jareth turned swiftly, banishing the longing from his eyes, "but is she ready?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "time will tell, but I must remind you that she is not the only concern I have."

Jareth opened his mouth to respond, anger dancing in his eyes, but he visibly reined it in as the sound of children's laughter filled the air from the rooms below, "No, I suppose not."

"We all have much to lose if we fail here,"

Grimacing, the Goblin King turned back, leaning out across the stones to gaze upon Sarah below once more, "I have already compromised my position for her and there are those in my kingdom who believe I go too far for a mortal. Success will forgive a lot and strengthen my position. If she… if they fail, I may lose my kingdom."

"And I will have lost mine," Dumbledore replied, "and many thousands, perhaps even millions will suffer because of it."

Jareth snorted, "That pure white save everyone line you spout is not the only reason you are so desperate to stop Tom is it?"

"No," he replied, "As you are well aware, I have my own demons in the past to repent. At one point… I could so easily have become what Tom Riddle is now."

"That just helps you understand him better," with a shake of his head, Jareth turned his back on the cavorting children far below once more, and musingly continued, "we may use the white or the black as the occasion demands but we live in neither. In the grey…"

"Is where the hard decisions and true soul searching lie," Dumbledore smiled, "sometimes I think it would be so much easier to be as black as Voldemort or as pure white as the Potters were."

He just got a snort in reply as Jareth turned and slowly walked into the tower proper leaving the aging headmaster to his thoughts.

"Now _that's _cheating," Harry complained laughing, gazing amused on the wall that had just appeared straight in front of the Quidditch hoops just seconds before the Quaffle would have passed through.

"You sure about that?" Sarah asked calmly, her expression guileless, "I thought the rules just covered the use of sorcery…."

"The letter of the rules yes, but the spirit you just smashed," he scolded in returned as George or Fred and he had no idea which, dived for the Quaffle.

"An entire team versus me?" a smirk crossed her face, "don't you think I have a right to bend a few rules here and there…"

Harry laughed as the Wesley reached to grab the quaffle and his hands went straight through.

" _Sarah! _"

She chuckled at the aggrieved shout from the unamused twin then cancelled the illusions… revealing that the quaffle had in fact passed straight through the hoops.

"Damn," Harry was impressed, "you cancelled out the gong sound of a score as well?"

"Yep,"

He considered this for a moment, and then leaned down on his broom, dropping to his feet as he reached the ground. He stood swiftly next to Sarah and lowered his voice, "If you can do all this…"

Sarah gazed at him somewhat wary and confused as he paused, glancing quickly around the pitch, "I think its time we started acting."

She shuddered, knowing exactly what he meant by that, "I can't hold the illusions for long. I certainly don't have the mastery Jareth does."

Harry shook that off, mildly irritated, "Jareth has had centuries, maybe millennia to learn all he knows of illusions. Right now you know enough to make a difference though continued practise will help. It's time to act,"

"Then," Sarah replied with a shuddering breath, "I think its time you introduced me to your friends at the DA."

Harry's head whipped around, "how did you… no. I think I should have told you ages ago. Still… I'll come collect you tonight at seven. Be ready."

With that, he jumped back on his broom and rejoined the match.

* * *

"Jareth, where are you?" grimacing, Sarah glared around the owlry, waiting for Jareth to appear, "Damned bird."

"I am no damned bird," the voice sounded from behind her, "and do you know how irritating it is to be summoned?"

She glanced behind, puzzled, and then quickly hid a smile as amusement won.

"Oh," she replied, "the other Jareth. Sorry, I wasn't calling you."

"The other?" taken back, he frowned, "who else in your acquaintance could possible be called Jareth?"

A screech filled the air, and her owl finally appeared, and the Goblin Kings jaw tightened as he recognised the bird, an angry glint appearing in his eyes as Sarah carefully smoothed the fur of the bird, "Sarah, I thought I asked you to get rid of that blasted bird."

"What?" her expression amused, "perhaps I just liked the idea of having you on beck and call?"

"On beck and call?" Jareth replied aghast, amusement, irritation, fury and hurt pride. Then amusement won, or at least appeared too, and he laughed, "you girl will be the death of me."

An evil glint appeared in his eyes momentarily and then he smirked, bringing his own illusions to the fore as he manipulated his own aura and appearance, turning charm up to somewhere in the regions of justifiable rape.

"Why Sarah," he purred suggestively, "if you wanted me at your beck and call, all you had to do was ask."

Her face turned bright red and she meeped, trying to hide behind a now chuckling owl. Grinning, the Goblin King turned and started to walk away but paused at the doorway, "but remember Sarah, I will get you back for his."

"I thought you already did," she muttered shuddering as he finally vanished, the frowned, "damn, now I've forgotten what I wanted you for!"

**NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
